Summer at Hogwarts
by nbal
Summary: Harriet no está en su mejor momento: sus padres la obligan a estudiar una carrera que no le gusta en un lugar lejos de su casa y amigos, se siente sola, y las expectativas de cara a su primer verano como universitaria no pintan nada bien. Sin embargo, todo cambiará cuando Ashton, un chico que pondrá patas arriba toda su vida, le propone un plan de verano inimaginable.
1. Chapter 1

Aquella tarde tenía varias razones para _no_ abrir la puerta. La primera era mi apariencia: tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta que, si no me daba prisa en lavar mi grasienta melena castaña, pronto se fosilizaría. Había perdido la cuenta del número de días desde que llevaba el mismo pijama gris y azul, y me sentía como en una clínica geriátrica: vagando de un lado a otro, hablando sola y vistiendo el mismo pijama día y noche, sin ser demasiado consciente de en qué momento se sucedían esos momentos de cada jornada.

Cada.Dí . .

La segunda razón por la que no abrir la puerta se me antojó como una buena opción era el estado que presentaba mi dormitorio. Hacía semanas desde que el suelo de la habitación había dejado de verse a causa de la ropa y los papeles desperdigados sin orden por él. La habitación en conjunto habría hecho las maravillas de un ejército de polillas y cucarachas. En ella se podía encontrar todo lo que imaginaras, e incluso más. Comida, montañas (literales) de apuntes, ropa sucia y limpia, aún más apuntes, fotografías…y seguramente también estuviera, en alguna parte, mi teléfono móvil, pero no me había molestado en buscarlo.

La tercera razón era simple: no quería abrir la puerta. Llevaba varios días sin establecer contacto humano con nadie excepto el repartidor de pizza a domicilio del Campus, y lo cierto es que no lo echaba de menos.

Así era lo que cariñosamente apodábamos "La semana fantástica de Aretha.", también conocida como la abominable semana de los exámenes trimestrales de la Universidad en la que estudio desde el pasado mes de Septiembre, Aretha College.. La semana fantástica de Aretha se da tres veces por curso, y, aquella, por suerte, era la última. Aunque eso conllevaba que era la más dura: a los habituales exámenes trimestrales se les sumaban las recuperaciones de los anteriores, las clases de apoyo…el buen tiempo que insinuaba con discreción que el verano se acercaba solo empeoraba las cosas.

Cuando llamaron a mi puerta aquella calurosa tarde de casi-junio, el tema catorce de Estrategias de Marketing en el Mercado Internacional y yo estábamos maldiciendo en silencio nuestra desgraciada vida, el tener que estar el uno junto al otro.

Descarté que fuera cualquiera de mis compañeros de clase, ya que supuse que ellos estarían igual de sumergidos en el estudio como yo. Descarté que fuera cualquier conocido, lo que añade una más a esa lista de razones que podrían haber justificado el no abrir la puerta.

Pero lo hice. Hice acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, sorteé el mar de apuntes y suciedad que ya empezaba a adquirir profundidad en el suelo de mi cuarto, y abrí la puerta. Abrí la puerta sin saber por qué. A veces, el querer hacer algo sin tener en absoluto ninguna razón para hacerlo, es la señal definitiva de que _tienes_ que hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni su mirada cálida, ni su sonrisa divertida que no tarda en convertirse en incómoda, ni su melena desordenada sobre su frente…ni siquiera sus hoyuelos consiguen sorprenderme. Enseguida supongo que busca a otra persona. Que se ha equivocado.

No me altero ni siquiera cuando murmura mi nombre.

Tampoco cuando me mira a los ojos por primera vez.

—Hooooola —dice, abriendo mucho la boca, como un bostezo, casi como si lo estuviera preguntando, con duda, como tanteando el terreno que pisa.

—Qué hay —replico, algo incómoda. No cabe duda de que ese chico es alguien que se ha zambullido en el alcohol por la desesperación de los exámenes. No es la primera vez que veo algo así en la semana fantástica.

—Hola —repite, más convencido, mirándome primero a mí y después a una hoja de papel que lleva en la mano. Esboza una ancha sonrisa cerrada que hace que sus ojos castaños empequeñezcan—. Verás, esto no es fácil de decir, pero…bueno, lo cierto es que si me dejaras entrar y nos pudiéramos sentar a hablar…

—Vamos, tío —protesto, cansada y arrepintiéndome de haber abierto la puerta—. Simplemente dilo.

El chico suspira, y sus labios construyen al momento una trémula sonrisa muy poco estable.

—Harriet…—mi nombre en sus labios es un susurro pequeño, poco sonoro e irrelevante—, eres una bruja.

Su boca rescata esa sonrisa nerviosa mientras yo río, divertida. No cabe duda de que los exámenes han vuelto loco a este chico.

—¿Algo más? —pregunto por mera educación y sin querer la respuesta, ya cerrando la puerta.

Él me lo impide, poniendo su cuerpo entre la puerta.

—Tienes que escucharme, verás, esto es importante…

—Mis exámenes son _importantes_. Mi futuro es importante. Lo que tú tengas que decirme no es importante.

Él, sin embargo, insiste en entrar, y yo tengo que darle un ligero empujón para poder cerrar la puerta. No llama más, e imagino que se ha ido a molestar a la chica de la habitación de al lado. Exhalo un profundo suspiro y vuelvo a zambullirme en el Marketing de Mercados.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos mis compañeros son idiotas. Es un hecho contra el que llevo luchando los últimos nueve meses de mi vida, por lo que ya lo tengo asumido. Sin embargo, parte de la magia de la semana fantástica de Aretha reside en que, cuando llegas a la bendita noche del viernes, esos compañeros con los que llevas discutiendo todo el curso, a los que no soportas, se convierten en tus mejores amigos. Es solo por una noche, pero realmente es así cómo funciona: el sufrimiento compartido hace que la victoria sepa más dulce cuando la celebras con tus compañeros de batalla. Por eso, cuando llega el viernes, no dudo en reconciliarme con mi imagen, rescatar algún vestido bonito del armario y estar dispuesta a pasarlo bien. Y eso hago: sacudo mi cuerpo tal como los ritmos discotequeros martilleantes me lo piden, salto y grito.

Mañana los volveré a odiar.

Mañana ni siquiera me mirarán.

Mañana odiaré las fotos que hoy pido a gritos tomar.

Pero mañana no es esta noche, así que bailo como si solo existiera este sitio, este momento, esta gente.

El alcohol que fluye juguetón por mis venas hace que en mi cara esté dibujada permanentemente una bobalicona sonrisa y me embarga un buen humor artificial del que hago uso para socializar con mis compañeros de clase.

Quizás ese buen humor de mentira sea lo que me hace sonreír cuando veo al chico de aquella tarde acercarse a mí cuando tomo el aire fuera de la discoteca. Camina con decisión, portando una sonrisa de aire seguro en la curva de sus labios. Su pelo sigue desordenado sobre su frente, aunque no parece importarle. Viste vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta blanca básica que se ajusta con una perfección inimaginable a los músculos de sus brazos. Cuando llega a donde estoy, continúa andando, lo único de él que se detiene en mí es su mirada, que se desliza sobre mi cuerpo con aire divertido. Se coloca junto a mí, a la entrada de la discoteca, e imita mi postura: espalda apoyada contra la pared, brazos cruzados, y una pierna flexionada de manera que uno de mis pies –y ahora, los suyos-, está apoyado contra la pared. Me mira con los labios y los ojos curvados en una sonrisa a medias.

—Te veo más seguro que la última vez —comento, recordando su aire trémulo al saludar, al decir mi nombre—. ¿Menos nervioso?

Él no responde. Se limita a mirarme como si mi mera presencia fuera un chiste desternillante que sin embargo no puede reír si no quiere parecer maleducado. Algo así.

—¿Me vas a hacer llamar a la policía o te vas a ir? ¿Eres uno de esos acosadores siniestros?

El alcohol ríe mi propia broma, consciente de que no es un acosador. Es solamente…un chico.

—Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad —comenta él, despreocupado—. Deberías sentirme afortunada; no se la doy a todo el mundo.

Vuelvo a reír, y la sonrisa del chico se acentúa. Lo miro alzando las cejas.

—Así que tú me das a mí una segunda oportunidad…

Él asiente con la cabeza.

—Deberías sentirte halagada.

Ladro una risa seca.

—Mira, no sé quién eres, ni qué quieres. Solo…vete, ¿vale? Esto es raro.

Comienzo a caminar de regreso a la discoteca cuando él me agarra del brazo. Me suelto enseguida, aunque enseguida mi organismo comienza a reaccionar a su tacto: suave, pero eléctrico…Mi organismo reacciona a su tacto y pide más.

—No me toques —le advierto, sin embargo, ignorando el cosquilleo que burbujea en la parte de mi piel que han rozado sus dedos.

—Está bien —repone el chico, alzando las manos en señal de inocencia—. Tengo una pregunta para ti; tu respuesta, y me iré.

—Con que una pregunta, ¿eh? ¿Me vas a pedir que me case contigo?

Ríe divertido, sincero. Giro la cabeza inconscientemente para encuadrar mejor el cuadro de su risa: discreta, pero enérgica. Sus hoyuelos. Sus hoyuelos.

—Noooo —replica él, alargando la vocal tanto como mi mirada seria se lo permite—. Al menos, no todavía —guiña un ojo y tengo que esforzarme por no reír esa risa de quinceañera fascinada, y más aún por llenar de veneno mi mirada y lanzársela como si fuera una bomba. No-es-el-momento, me recuerdo.

Él me mira con fijeza por unos segundos, con una sonrisa que se ha quedado a mitad del camino…como si estuviera testando si estoy demasiado borracha para la seriedad del tema que intenta sacar.

—¿Crees en la magia, Harriet Dunn?

—¿Qué tipo de magia? —rebato yo.

El chico abre los ojos no sin sorpresa, de manera que se atisban mejor debajo de la sábana de pelo que cae sobre ellos. Su sonrisa comedida me indica que no era la respuesta que esperaba. Sin darnos cuenta nos alejamos cada vez más de la discoteca y del sonido atronador que impera allí.

—Explícate —me pide.

—Supongo que hay varios tipos de magia. Está el típico mago con la chistera que saca al conejo, o la magia de la literatura, por ejemplo. ¿Cómo es posible que algo plasmado en tinta y papel sea capaz de _tanto_? ¿Cómo son las palabras capaces de hacerte llorar? Magia. Luego hay…—recuerdo mi primer beso, el ver los regalos de Navidad por la mañana…— otros tipos de magia.

Siento cómo mis mejillas enrojecen y cómo la sonrisa de él responde a ello, indicándome que sabe a qué me refiero. Esboza una sonrisa suave.

—Esa es tu respuesta, así que…

—En realidad es una porquería de respuesta; he respondido con otra pregunta —le recuerdo, y la sonrisa sale con más facilidad de mi boca.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Para mí es suficiente. Soy un hombre de palabra, y te dije que con una respuesta me marcharía…—abro la boca sin encontrar las palabras. Algo me dice que…no quiero que se vaya—. Sin embargo, Harriet, si crees en la magia, creo que deberías llamarme.

Me tiende una tarjeta, y en el momento en el que la cojo, miro hacia arriba y ha desaparecido. Como por arte de magia. Niego con la cabeza, echo la culpa al alcohol y leo la tarjeta del desconocido. En ella hay un número de teléfono, y, además, reza lo siguiente:

 ** _Ashton Fletcher._**

 ** _Recolectador del PRMNM._**

-Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.


	4. Chapter 4

shton es puntual.

Lo llamé tres días después de la fiesta, aunque sigo sin saber muy bien por qué.

No fue por su sonrisa divertida, que tan fácilmente contagia a mis labios.

No fue por su tarjeta, ni ese colegio que se menciona en ella.

No fue por la magia.

Nunca sabré por qué fue, pero aquí estamos, él sentado en la quinta mesa de la cafetería céntrica en la que acordamos vernos por teléfono. Las vacaciones empezaron ayer, y pasado mañana me marcharé a casa. Ashton me saluda con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿He de levantarme a besar cada una de tus mejillas o aún no te fías de mí?

Me siento, sin darle opción a nada más. Ashton sonríe una de esas sonrisas suyas: anchas, sin abrir los labios más de lo necesario. Se ha cortado el pelo, de manera que ahora el remolino de mechones castaños que es su pelo no tapa sus ojos, cálidos, de color avellana.

—Has venido —apunta entonces con sorna, como si fuera un niño que farda de juguete nuevo.

Abro la boca para replicar, pero en ese momento Ashton me deja de prestar atención; mira a la puerta de entrada de la cafetería.

—He invitado a alguien más —explica, sin mirarme y haciéndole una señal a alguien desde nuestra mesa—; espero que no te importe.

Giro la cabeza y descubro a una chica enfundada en un traje de chaqueta que camina hacia nosotros con clase y elegancia, como si no calzara unos zapatos de un tacón de, al menos, quince centímetros. Es guapa. Es muy guapa. Tiene el pelo castaño recogido en un discreto moño que deja unos cuantos mechones sueltos, y el rostro dulce, con rasgos armoniosos y cuidados. Debe rondar los treinta años de edad. Saluda a Ashton con una sonrisa pequeña, y se sienta.

—Harriet —me saluda, sonriendo ampliamente. Desde esta distancia descubro un coqueto moteado de pecas sobre su redonda nariz—. Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote.

Ashton no disimula una fuerte carcajada.

—Hermione —le dice a la chica, aún riéndose—, ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo siniestro que suena eso? No queremos asustar a la chica, ¿recuerdas?

La supuesta Hermione alza la mirada al cielo con paciencia y vuelve a dirigirse a mí, sonriendo con elegancia y con complicidad. En ese momento cada uno de nosotros pedimos un té al camarero.

—Puesto que Ashton no está muy por la labor de presentarnos, soy Hermione Granger, directora del Programa de Recuperación de Magos Nacidos de Muggles. Encantada de conocerte, Harriet.

Asiento con la cabeza y esbozo la sonrisa forzada que me sugiere el momento, como si yo también estuviera encantada de conocerla, o como si supiera qué diablos es eso de "Nacidos de Muggles."

—Tu cabeza tiene que ser un torbellino ahora mismo —comenta Ashton, sonriendo comprensivo.

Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza y doy un sorbo a mi té de algas.

—Lo que tenemos que decirte no es fácil de contar, Harriet —añade Hermione—. Verás, lo primero que tienes que saber es que…existe la magia. Existen los magos, las brujas. Todo ello existe, y tú eres una parte de ello.

Entonces me lo explican. La mayoría lo hace Hermione, y Ashton solo interviene para hacer algún comentario gracioso, buscando mi risa, que hoy está más escondida de lo normal. Vivo en una mentira. O en una verdad a medias, supongo. Existe la magia, y un determinado sección de la población convive con ella, la utiliza, se basa en ella. Los que no poseemos el don nos llamamos 'muggles'. Sin embargo, a veces se da el caso de que nazca un niño con poderes mágicos de una pareja de muggles. En ese caso, lo normal es que los responsables del mundo mágico apunten al niño en las futuras listas del colegio mágico por excelencia, Hogwarts. Cuando el niño cumple los once años, un mago va hasta su casa, donde le explican a la familia justo lo que me están contando ellos a mí. La familia accede, y el niño completa sus estudios hasta los diecisiete años en el colegio, donde desarrollará su parte mágica al máximo. Por lo visto, mis padres eran muggles y yo…bueno, por lo que dice Hermione Granger, soy una bruja. Sin embargo, nací en el periodo de tiempo en el que gobernaba una especie de dictador mágico, Lord Voldemort, que propugnó la marginación de los hijos de muggles (sangres-sucia, como él los -¿nos?- llamaba) del sistema mágico, por lo que no se inscribieron a las listas de Hogwarts. De manera que, somos magos y nunca lo hemos sabido. Hermione me explica cómo lleva muchos años dirigiendo este proyecto, buscándonos entre las piedras y entre toneladas de paja. Se la ve emocionada.

—Bueno, y, ¿qué dices? ¿qué te parece todo esto? —pregunta Ashton, con discreción, calibrando palabras que intentan esconder las verdaderas ganas de conocer mi respuesta.

La mirada de Hermione me acribilla con balas que son el brillo de emoción que se extiende en sus ojos. Abro la boca, dispuesta a ofrecer la respuesta perfecta, las palabras perfectas. No las encuentro. Balbuceo como un infante que aún no sabe hablar, e intento pensar en todo lo que me han dicho: la magia, el dictador mágico…

—Tengo dieciocho años —digo finalmente, intentando evitar sus miradas—. Creo que habéis llegado demasiado tarde.

Al ver cómo los ojos de Hermione entristecen me arrepiento de mis palabras y soy consciente del veneno que parecen contener. Estoy culpando de algo que ni siquiera conocía a la única persona que se ha esforzado por encontrarnos.

—Lo que intento decir —prosigo, con la disculpa en la mirada— es que ya no se puede hacer nada. Vosotros mismos lo habéis dicho: se ingresa en Hogwarts para desarrollar la faceta mágica de una persona a los once años. Ya no se puede hacer nada, si es verdad que la tengo…mi magia está perdida.

Hermione se muerde los finos labios antes de responder, como si las palabras le brotaran con demasiada facilidad y tuviera que contenerlas para no parecer impaciente.

—No esperamos que los magos nacidos de muggles que encontremos ahora dejéis de lado vuestro mundo para pasaros al nuestro —dice, con seriedad—. Desde luego que no. Además, los años que deberíais pasar en Hogwarts son siete, y no creemos que ir a clase con chicos de trece o catorce años sea lo que más os apetezca. Sin embargo, creemos que, al menos, os gustará descubrir parte de vuestra esencia. Por ello, os proponemos pasar un verano en Hogwarts, desenterrando parte de vuestras aptitudes mágicas, dando lecciones básicas y descubriendo nuestro —hace hincapié en la palabra nuestro, como si también quisiera englobarme a mí— mundo.

—Será como un campamento de verano —prosigue Ashton, portando una sonrisa llena de orgullo—. Habrá clases, y exámenes, pero te prometo que será divertido. Habrá gente como tú, y os enseñaremos cosas que os fascinarán…

Palabras,

Palabras,

Palabras,

Hogwarts,

Verano,

Palabras,

Tantas palabas.

—No os puedo dar una respuesta ahora —digo finalmente, interrumpiendo un animado discurso sobre las ventajas de Hogwarts que Hermione estaba dando. Me levanto de la silla, mareada. —. Lo pensaré y…sí, lo pensaré y os llamaré.

Salgo precipitadamente de la cafetería antes de que puedan decirme algo más. Las palabras y las historias bullen en mi cabeza, ardientes y afiladas.

Mañana me marcharé a casa, y todo será como siempre. Mañana me marcharé a casa y me olvidaré de todo. En casa no existirá la magia ni chicos de sonrisa dulce que sepan mi nombre.

Ashton y Hermione, y la historia que cuentan, será una simple anécdota que contar a mis conocidos. Quizá sea mejor así.


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba bebiendo demasiado y lo sabía.

No quería salir, y eso también lo sabían mis amigas, que, sin embargo, habían conseguido convencerme para hacerlo.

Lo que también sabían mis amigas es que, cuando estoy aburrida en una discoteca, tiendo a beber. Demasiado. Y la cosa nunca suele acabar demasiado bien.

Mientras estaba en la universidad, habría dado cualquier cosa por pasar una noche de fiesta con mis amigas de toda la vida: Sophia, Esther, Clode…Las echaba de menos a cada aliento, cada pestañeo. Nos conocíamos desde siempre y habíamos vivido casi todo juntas. Eran mis amigas de toda la vida, y el primer año de universidad supuso que nos separáramos por primera vez. Algunas, como Sarah y Esther, se quedaban en la ciudad estudiando, pero el resto nos marchábamos de casa para estudiar.

Y, aunque llevábamos siendo amigas toda la vida, solo me hicieron falta un par de minutos cuando quedé con ellas por primera vez en el verano para darme cuenta de que _todo_ había cambiado. La universidad las había cambiado. _Nos_ había cambiado.

Reíamos, charlábamos, pero la complicidad que se había ido tejiendo entre nosotras con el paso del tiempo había desaparecido. Pluf. Sin rastro.

Intenté recuperar esa complicidad en los siguientes días en los que salimos, pero no la encontré por ninguna parte. Ni en las anécdotas que les conté, como la de un chico súper guapo que había empezado a perseguirme y que no paraba de decir locuras sobre la existencia de un mundo mágico al que pertenecía, ni tampoco en las que me contaron ellas.

A lo largo del verano, comenzaron a invitar a las nuevas amistades que habían hecho en la facultad y yo me sentía más al margen cada día, como si ya no me necesitaran para divertirse.

Lo más curioso de todo esto es que ni siquiera me molestó. Era como si ya lo esperara: mi vida llevaba cayéndose a pedazos desde que entré en la universidad y el perder a mis amigas no me supuso ninguna sorpresa. Solo un trozo más que ha caído.

En eso, y entre otras cosas, residía el porqué de no querer salir aquella noche. La pequeña ciudad a la que llevaba meses soñando regresar se había quedado pequeña y llena de polvo, al igual que sus habitantes. Fueron mi madre y las grandes dotes interpretativas de mis amigas –« ¡Vamos, Harriet! Sabes que sin ti no es lo mismo.»- las que me obligaron a salir aquella noche.

Con mis amigas y las amigas de mis amigas, chicas que calzaban tacones demasiado altos y portaban risas demasiado agudas y miradas derramando demasiado respecto como para caerme mínimamente bien.

Si hay algo que odio, eso es permanecer quieta y sola en la pista de baile de una discoteca mientras todo el mundo a mi alrededor parece estar viviendo la fiesta de sus vidas. Yo también quiero bailar como si el mundo se fuera a terminar mañana. Pero, por mucho que busqué, no encontré dentro de mí ni pizca de ganas –o razones- para bailar. Así que tuve que recurrir a la diversión artificial: el alcohol.

Líquido que parecía contener burbujas de fuego con capacidad de pegarse a tu garganta y arañarla llenaba todo mi cuerpo, y solo entonces fui capaz de bailar. Lo hice con chicos y chicas, al ritmo de canciones que conocía o no. Muchos chicos (y también chicas) se acercaban a mí para sobarme las piernas que dejaban al descubierto unos shorts vaqueros que dejaban poco a la imaginación, pero me dio igual en ambas situaciones. Por una parte más racional que el alcohol que corría ocioso por mis venas, _ansiaba_ el contacto. Era muy consciente de que, en realidad, el contacto por el que moría era el emocional más que físico, pero el alcohol se encargó de diluir esa pequeña línea divisoria. Quería que me tocaran, y dejé hacerlo a todo aquel que se acercó.

Y todo eso me ha llevado ahora. A este único instante en el que me gustaría que el alcohol desapareciera, hiciera "pluf", como mi amistad con las chicas. Me gustaría estar sobria. Porque tengo al chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida delante de mí. Tengo al chico más guapo del mundo frente a mí y ni siquiera puedo hablar sin balbucear. No sé cómo ha pasado: solo sé que está frente a mí, que tiene la mandíbula más bien construida que he visto en mi vida, y que me falta el aire. Sé también que es moreno, que su pelo está bastante despeinado, que tiene los ojos claros…que me derrito.

Tiene los rasgos afilados, como si fuera una amenaza. Su mirada, el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo que parece estar expuesto con orgullo; su sugerente forma de bailar, como si la música no fuera con él y se tratara de algo meramente secundario; todo grita, exclama, chilla y brama la palabra peligro.

Y el peligro nunca me ha parecido tan tentador.


	6. Chapter 6

Bailamos. Sin tocarnos, sin oír la música. Sin ni siquiera mirarnos. Conscientes de que, cuando establezcamos contacto, todo va a explotar. El alcohol dicta mis movimientos y hace que mis pensamientos sean pesados. Emborrona el rostro del chico y hace que rompa a reír como una colegiala sin venir a cuento.

Sin embargo, la manera en la que baila…

…la manera en la que baila me emboba más que todo el alcohol del mundo.

Los músculos de sus brazos se contraen, y su tatuaje roba mi mirada y todo mi ser. No sé enfocarlo, pero es como si tuviera algo que sabe mi nombre y lo usa…con suavidad. Como un suspiro, como un gemido como…una sonrisa suya.

De satisfacción, de victoria, de ególatra. Entonces nuestras miradas se chocan estrepitosamente. Como una explosión. Sus ojos conectan con los míos y sabemos perfectamente en qué piensa el otro.

Y después su piel.

Su tacto es electrificante y el alcohol solo me hace reír. Río, aunque mi corazón va a infinito por segundo. Aunque sus dedos trazan finísimas líneas sobre la piel desnuda de la mis brazos, aunque la música está demasiado alta y se mete en mí, se cuela, por rendijas desconocidas y no se va. Y el torrente de emociones es tan grande que rompo a reír, como una tonta.

Pero las emociones se multiplican, se desbordan y siento ganas de gritar cuando siento los labios del chico, feroces y veloces, presionando contra los míos, colándose en mi boca con la misma facilidad que la música, indagando en ella, explorando en menos de un segundo hasta el último recoveco solo para volver a empezar. Y es que sus labios han hecho una coreografía completa y perfecta cuando reacciono y empiezo a responder.

Pero son demasiado feroces.

Tienen demasiada hambre.

Y no tengo la suficiente fuerza para detenerlos.

Así que no lo hago. Dejo que su boca baile, salte, y acaricie con garras la mía hasta que la siento en el cuello; sus dientes trazando finas líneas sobre mi piel y yo sintiendo morir, resucitar pletórica para volver a morir cincuenta veces más.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos. Estoy exhausta, pero él no parece cansarse. Me conduce a través del torrente de personas hasta la salida. Respiro con fuerza, pero todo el aire que cojo me es robado por el chico cuando vuelve a ahogarme en besos en los que podría dormir y soñar.

Entonces, se detiene. Yo entonces me doy cuenta de que estamos en un callejón sin salida: yo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y con las piernas enlazadas en su pelvis, como en la típica película. El alcohol me impide darme cuenta de algo más, exceptuando su mirada, de un clarísimo azul que se asemeja a la escarcha de las primeras horas de uno de principios de enero. Así es cómo sabe, me doy cuenta. Como la escarcha. Como hielo en los dientes, como hielo en la piel.

El Señor Escarcha sortea la mirada entre los dos lados del callejón antes de dejarla caer sobre mí; afilada como un trozo de hielo. Punzante. Después, coloca sus manos de largos dedos y gélido tacto sobre mis piernas desnudas y un pequeño gemido suspirado escapa por una apertura que han formado mis labios sin darme cuenta. Él se da cuenta y me mira con un interés travieso, como si estuviera pensando en…eso. Y, cuando acaricia mis piernas con sus manos, no puedo negar que yo también rescato un par de pensamientos claros en el torrente de alcohol que sacude mi organismo. Y son pensamientos de esa clase de índole.

—Una auténtica pena —murmura entre dientes, como si comentara una tragedia con alguien—. Podríamos haberlo pasado muy bien…

EL Señor Escarcha pone mis piernas en el suelo y me sorprende ver que soy capaz de sostenerme. Coge mis manos y posa mis dedos sobre su tatuaje. El alcohol me nubla la visión, solo veo una calavera y humo negro…pero está cálido. Está cálido, pero me recorre un fortísimo escalofrío. Él no hace otra cosa que sonreír de nuevo ante mi reacción.

Vuelve a mirar a los lados, y después me toma de los hombros. Solo le es necesario ejercer una minúscula presión para que me deslice por la pared como un líquido viscoso, como si fuera una muñeca a sus órdenes. Acabo desparramada en el suelo sucio del callejón, con las piernas dobladas y la mirada perdida. Él se pone en cuclillas frente a mí y gira la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida pegada a los finísimos labios. Como si yo le hiciera gracia. Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa sino entre abrir los labios, sin saber si lo que busco son las palabras u otro de sus besos de escarcha.

Entonces, se lleva una mano al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros oscuros. Saca un objeto delgado y fino, como la rama de un árbol. Lo sortea entre sus dedos con gracia y elegancia. Me mira con una mueca en los labios que no sé descifrar. ¿Diversión? ¿Pena? ¿Confianza en sí mismo? Es entonces cuando se pone en pie y mi mundo da una vuelta seguida, llevándome a mí con él. Todo se distorsiona. Solo soy capaz de ver cómo vuelve a mirar a los lados. Cómo me apunta con la rama del árbol. Cómo todos los colores del mundo se reúnen en una sola explosión que me ciega por unos instantes.

El zumbido que había dejado la atronadora música de la discoteca pronto se sustituye por el sonido de gritos, rozaduras, palabrotas…y el de un peso muerto cayendo. Se sucede durante segundos, quizás durante minutos. Estoy demasiado mareada, todo está pasando demasiado rápido…

Intento levantarme, pedir ayuda, pero no puedo hacer nada salvo romper a llorar.

Por fin hago acopio de las fuerzas que me quedan para poder gritar cuando otro chico se pone en cuclillas frente a mí. Estoy lista para sacarlas, pero me las trago cuando me doy cuenta de quién es el chico que me examina con mirada trémula. Ashton.


	7. Chapter 7

La velocidad a la que se precipita el tren en el que viajo es casi superior a la de los pensamientos que se entrecruzan en mi cabeza. Chocan, se rozan, se adelantan, se funden, explotan, crean nuevos, se detienen, se dividen, se multiplican. Corren.

Hay ocasiones en las que no somos conscientes de que la vida es algo tan vivo como su propio nombre indica. Es un animal que cambia según la situación en la que se encuentre; y muchas veces este cambio no tiene por qué ser lógico, sino tan solo necesario.

Quiero explicarme a mí misma qué hago en un tren camino a ninguna parte, qué es lo que me espera en los tres meses de verano que quedan por delante. Claro que, comprender que un chico misterioso con el que te enrollaste en una discoteca intentó matarte por tener unas habilidades mágicas totalmente desconocidas para ti y que el muchacho al que semanas antes habías tomado por un tarado cuando te advirtió de esas mismas habilidades fue quien te rescató, no es nada fácil.

Ashton fue dulce y cuidadoso. Durante los días que estuve en su casa, recuperándome del inesperado ataque, jamás mencionó el hecho de que me liara con aquel chico. Nunca me culpó. Concebía el ataque como algo casual, que me podría haber sucedido en cualquier momento. Me explicó la situación en la que me encontraba con cuidado, suavizando mucho las palabras "peligro de muerte". Dejó de describirme Hogwarts como un estupendo lugar donde pasar el verano para explicarme que el colegio sería el único lugar donde podría estar plenamente segura. Hogwarts era un refugio ante un peligro que todavía no entendía bien del todo.

Ashton se esforzó tanto como pudo en volver a explicarme la historia. Hubo una vez un mago malvado que sembraba el terror más puro allá donde pisaba. La idea de este villano era eliminar a todos aquellos magos de sangre impura, es decir, nacidos de muggles. Sin embargo, no actuaba solo: tenía miles de seguidores denominados mortífagos. De hecho, las actividades eran ejecutadas con más frecuencia por sus secuaces que por el propio villano, que se dejaba ver en muy contadas ocasiones. Cuando el mago malvado, que respondía al nombre de Voldemort, fue derrotado por su némesis, un muchacho aún más joven que yo cuando le dio muerte, la mayoría de los mortífagos despareció. Muchos huyeron, mientras que otros dejaron atrás esa identidad e intentaron partir de cero. Otros fueron detenidos y siguen cumpliendo condena en Azkaban.

A lo largo de los años, sin embargo, y mientras el fuego de la derrota y del odio hacia los seguidores de Voldemort, los mortífagos que aún no habían tirado la toalla ni sido detenidos, se han ido reuniendo y reavivando su misión: limpiar el mundo mágico de sangresucias. A esta empresa se han unido jóvenes que, a pesar de no ser mortífagos y no apoyar necesariamente a Voldemort, comparten la idea de que los magos nacidos de muggles no son dignos de disfrutar de la magia. Así, el mundo mágico se ha dado cuenta de la existencia de una amenaza latente ante los nacidos de muggles y es por ello que se ha establecido una protección aumentada para ellos. El ministerio de magia se ha encargado de proteger a los más jóvenes de manera que su vida no corra peligro, mientras que los ya matriculados en Hogwarts o los estudiantes son conscientes de la situación y conocen el protocolo a seguir en caso de ataque. Esa sobreprotección ha creado una sed de sangre considerable en los mortífagos, quienes, según Ashton, son seres necesitados de violencia y destrucción, por eso han optado por una medida desesperada: recurrir a aquellos hijos de muggles cuyas cartas de admisión en Hogwarts fueron destruidas durante la época en la que Voldemort imperaba y así lo ordenó. Ellos, al ser totalmente anónimos y al no tener conocimiento alguno de su verdadera esencia, son las víctimas perfectas.

Así fue como todo empezó, con una serie de ataques hacia muggles anónimos. Hermione Granger enseguida tomó conciencia de que algo debían compartir esas víctimas, y unos análisis médicos no tardaron en descubrir que la magia, muy debilitada por el paso del tiempo y la ausencia de explotación, corría por las venas de aquellos que fueron asesinados. Lo demás fue un simple puzle: investigar la edad, las cartas que se enviaron en esas fechas etc. Fue en ese momento en el que Hermione supo que debía hacer algo para proteger a esas personas, que eran cientos, y creó una asociación cuya meta era encontrarlos a todos y protegerlos. Se acordó que la mejor forma para ello era que pasaran una temporada en Hogwarts en las que se potenciaría la magia que aún conservaran y aprendieran a defenderse. Solo al final de la iniciación express se les explicaría el alto peligro al que estaban sometidos. Así, cada verano podrían asistir a Hogwarts para descubrir su esencia en mayor medida y aumentaran sus nociones en autoprotección.

—Pero tú te nos has adelantado -sonrió Ashton a mitad de su relato, sus labios medio tristes medio dulces—. Has vivido de primera mano la amenaza bajo la que todos estáis.

Yo no tuve otra opción que creer todo lo que decía, claro. El frío, la luz, la varita…todo seguía fresco y real en mi memoria.

Según Ashton no tuvieron demasiados problemas a la hora de convencer de la historia al resto, incluso sin haber sido testigos del peligro que les acechaba. Ellos vienen a Hogwarts porque lo necesitan, pero no son conscientes de ello. Para ellos, su vida solo ha experimentado un giro prácticamente imperceptible comparado con la tranformación que ha sufrido mi día a día: el dejar a mi familia solo con un par de explicaciones débiles y un hechizo por parte de Ashton que les hizo más propensos a dejarme marchar («Tú misma serás capaz de deshacer el hechizo cuando regreses» me dijo al salir, cuando yo estaba al borde del colapso), el conocer de primera mano lo que nos amenaza. El tener miedo.

Alguien golpea con los nudillos en el cristal de mi compartimento, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Es Ashton, que esboza una sonrisa rápida antes de entrar.

—¿Nerviosa? —pregunta, sentándose a mi lado. Está tan despeinado como siempre, pero la emoción que lo sacude es casi palpable.

—Sigo esperando despertar en cualquier momento.

Ashton niega con la cabeza, divertido. Posa su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Todo va a ir bien. Por fin estarás a salvo.

Asiento con la cabeza, fingiendo un convencimiento del que carezco desde hace años.

—Recuerda que…—prosigue él, algo incómodo.

—Lo sé: no debo decir a nadie lo que sé, el peligro que corremos.

—Exacto.

Desconozco la razón por la que me recuerda que no debo desvelar a nadie el porqué de nuestra estancia en Hogwarts durante este verano. Como si quisiera hacer partícipe a alguien más de la profunda preocupación que me consumía. Como si fuera tan mala.

—Mira, ya llegamos —murmura Ashton, pegado a la ventana como un niño pequeño.

Imito su postura casi con miedo a lo que voy a encontrarme, y la vista me roba las palabras: un majestuoso castillo de varias torres se alza con un estilo sobrio y elegante sobre un extenso lago cuyas aguas parecen plata. El sol vierte luz a gritos, y casi siento cómo la magia envuelve con gracia el lugar, cómo se mete en mi estómago.

Casi siento cómo Hogwarts me da la bienvenida; cómo se alegra de verme.


	8. Chapter 8

—¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! —brama con alegría inmensa un hombre que debe de rozar los dos metros de estatura y que tiene la barba más poblada que he visto en mucho tiempo.

La bajada del tren supone unos momentos de apelotonamiento y confusión. No debemos de ser más de cincuenta, pero todos nos juntamos en una masa uniforme: ninguno sabemos dónde ir ni cómo actual y nos da miedo perdernos.

Yo sonrío maravillada ante el espacio en el que me encuentro: libre, puro, natural. La brisa acaricia veraniega mi piel y respiro tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El gran hombre barbudo parece feliz. Enseguida nos organiza en dos filas y ríe, contento. Me recuerda a Santa Claus.

—Me temo que yo ya estoy demasiado viejo como para acompañaros hasta allí, muchachos —confiesa, colocando sus manazas sobre su panza—. Pero enseguida Ashton y Ron os conducirán hasta el castillo. ¡Os encantará! Yo me llamo Hagrid, por cierto. ¡Soy el guardabosques!

Hagrid no tarda en entablar una alegre cháchara con unos cuantos chicos que se lanzan a plantear miles de preguntas. Una vez ya he observado y guardado para siempre el entorno que nos rodea, decido que no será una mala idea intentar socializar y le doy un toquecito en el hombro a la chica que está por delante de mí en la fila. Ella da un brinco sobresaltada y se gira precipitadamente, como si esperase encontrar un dragón dispuesto a matarla detrás de ella.

—Hola. Me llamo Harriet. ¿Y tú?

La muchacha es menuda, lleva unas gruesas gafas rectangulares que ocultan el color de sus ojos y su expresión es de absoluta sorpresa.

—Hixa —responde en voz baja, aún asustada.

—Encantada de conocerte, Hixa. ¿Qué tal has hecho el viaje?

No responde de inmediato. Se pone de puntillas y mira alrededor, como buscando algo.

—¿Cuándo vendrán a buscarnos? —dice entonces, ignorando mi pregunta. Sus palabras están plagadas de un nerviosismo evidente.

—No deben de tardar mucho más.

Con eso concluye nuestra conversación, y con ella, mi interacción social, ya que estoy la última de mi fila y la única persona a la que tengo lo suficientemente cerca para hablar, es Hixa, que patalea nerviosa contra la tierra del camino.

Ashton y un hombre con andares y sonrisa despreocupados llegan unos veinte minutos después. Aunque estén lejos, oigo sus voces como si estuvieran junto a mí, y me pregunto, una vez más, si hay algo de magia relacionado con ellos.

—Ahora sí —declara Ashton, con evidente emoción en su voz—: ¡bienvenidos a Hogwarts!

Sus palabras son secundadas por una ronda tímida de aplausos a la que me uno sin demasiado entusiasmo. Observo cómo los aplausos pillan a Hixa por sorpresa y se une demasiado tarde, cuando han terminado.

—Os presento a Ron Weasley, un gran amigo y uno de los engranajes principales de la iniciativa que os ha buscado y encontrado.

Ron asiente con la cabeza y sonríe con alegría. Surge otro aplauso y él intenta quitarle importancia mediante un ademán. Posee una timidez alegre, y enseguida decido que ese chico, con su pelo pelirrojo y su rostro surcado de pecas, me cae bien.

—Esto será lo que vamos a hacer a continuación — prosigue Ashton—: nos dividiremos en dos grupos. El primero irá con Ron, el segundo, conmigo. Os llevaremos hasta el castillo. No os preocupéis por vuestras maletas: ya están siendo transportadas a vuestros dormitorios. Lo único por lo que os debéis esforzar ahora es por pasarlo bien en la fiesta de bienvenida que os hemos preparado. ¡Así que, vamos, vamos! ¡No podemos dejar que la tarta de calabaza se enfríe!

Acabo, como era de esperar, en el grupo de Ashton. Sigo siendo la última de la fila y los chicos que tengo delante han decidido que no soy lo suficientemente buena como para entrar en su exclusivo grupo de cháchara.

Lo cierto es que me importa bastante poco. Me dejo impresionar por el bosque que atravesamos, que es frondoso y huele a fresco. Recuerdo las palabras de Ron, cómo nos advertía que, aunque solía haber arañas, ya se encargaron en su día de acabar con las criaturas más espeluznantes que había en él.

Ashton vuelve a sacarme de mi ensimismamiento. Ha indicado a los que encabezan la fila que sigan todo recto hasta que encuentren un desvío doble. Él, mientras tanto, echaría un vistazo al resto del grupo. Pero, por sus ojos, sé que no busca al resto del grupo, sino…

—¡Ahí estás! —dice con una sonrisa muy poco discreta. Se acerca a mí y comienza a caminar a mi lado. El grupo de delante no parece darse cuenta— Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Es precioso.

—¡Alegra esa cara, entonces! ¿Por qué se te ve tan…?

—¿Desanimada? —propongo, y él asiente con la cabeza. Me encojo de hombros—. No he socializado demasiado, ya sabes.

Ashton sonríe a medias y el pelo castaño le cae sobre la frente.

—No te preocupes ahora por eso, Harriet. Lo normal es que el primer día de curso se celebre una gran cena superformal y eso. Es una buena oportunidad para que los de cursos superiores se pongan al día respecto a sus veranos. Sin embargo, sabemos que sentaros a todos, sin que ni siquiera os conozcáis, sería un error. Por eso hemos separado todas las mesas y hemos hecho un pequeño buffet. Lo importante, sin embargo, es la pista de baile.

—¿Pista de baile? —pregunto aterrorizada.

—¿Qué es una fiesta sin una pista de baile? —replica él, divertido—. Si hay música, será más fácil que os conozcáis, y también a los profesores. Será un ambiente mucho más distendido y menos oficial. Recuerda que esto no deja de ser algo así como un campamento de verano. ¡Hacía años desde la última vez que Hogwarts abría sus puertas en esta época!

—Hablas de este sitio con una pasión admirable —apunto, observando los hoyuelos que se le han formado en las mejillas mientras señala los árboles que nos rodean—. ¿Cuánto hace que te graduaste?

Se toma mi pregunta como un chiste al que ríe con alegría y plena libertad.

—Dos meses —admite finalmente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres _más_ joven que yo?

—Diecisiete recién cumplidos —sonríe él henchido de orgullo—. ¿Por qué mi edad iba a suponer un problema?

Harriet siente el calor de sus mejillas.

—Para nada —responde con rapidez, algo atolondrada.

Ashton ríe, sereno. Continúan caminando en silencio unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Y cómo se te ha permitido coordinar todo esto siendo tan…joven?

—No había mucha gente dispuesta a hacerlo —responde él con sencillez—. Ahora todo es muy bonito, el recibiros, enseñaros cómo funciona la magia…pero ha habido un enorme trabajo para que tú ahora estés caminando junto a mí. Además, este lugar es mi hogar. Para algunos es su segundo hogar, pero para mí es el primero y el único. Cuando me gradué, no podía soportar la idea de vivir el resto de mi vida alejado de este castillo. Por eso, cuando me enteré de que se buscaban voluntarios para esto y que además, podría pasar un verano entero en mi casa, mostrándoles a otros las maravillas que encierra, no lo pensé ni un segundo: ya estaba dentro.

—¿Qué pasó con tu primer hogar de verdad? ¿Por qué Hogwarts lo ha sustituido con tanta rapidez?

La sonrisa se borra con lentitud agonizante en su rostro. Me mira y esboza otra, solo una curva que pretende cumplir con la función de una sonrisa de verdad: restarle importancia. Abre la boca para responder, pero justo en ese momento los dos oímos su nombre a la vez que toda la fila se gira buscando a Ashton: hemos llegado a la bifurcación del camino. La curva de sus labios es sustituida por una sonrisa de disculpa. Ashton me guiña un ojo y emprende su camino de vuelta a encabezar la fila con pasos lentos y tristes.


	9. Chapter 9

p data-p-id="4ffe4f16014ad8e5e41567d30c7fbbb7"Todos estos meses he estado pensando en el olor que tendría Hogwarts. Al principio se me ocurrió que quizá olería a quemado, por todo eso que me contó Ashton de que había una asignatura específica para trabajar con pociones y calderos. Después pensé que lo más probable es que oliera a flores, pues, según Ashton, florecían unas plantas muy bonitas y con un fuerte perfume a principios de verano. Sin embargo, finalmente asumí que Hogwarts tendría que oler a viejo. Sus paredes de piedra se habían levantado hacía años, y por sus pasillos habían pasado generaciones y generaciones de alumnos. En las entrañas del castillo se escondían historias que se habían convertido en leyendas, y en él se podrían encontrar los volúmenes más antiguos de libros centenarios./p  
p data-p-id="7837b7119eef7aafe868fa6139fb6e0a"Siempre imaginé Hogwarts como un sitio demasiado frío, lejano y majestuoso para una chica como yo, joven, tonta, torpe y sin saber cuál es su lugar en el mundo. Es por ello que, cuando atravieso las grandes puertas y entramos en un hall de piedra, me sorprende que un dulce y cálido aroma a pastel de calabaza me llene las fosas nasales. El ocaso empieza a caer cuando entramos y nuestras voces nerviosas inundan el solemne silencio del castillo. Pensaba encontrar algo frío, alguna persona que nos recibiera con una mueca de desprecio, pero al entrar en el hall siento que estoy...donde debería estar./p  
p data-p-id="9fa5e5bd591e238d54d4eb68f4a9a77b"La piedra de las paredes en vez de ser fría son frescas, y las estatuas que decoran la estancia desentonan por su negrura y por su gesto triste. Compruebo que Ashton mira cada una de nuestras caras, maravillado:/p  
p data-p-id="77b14d3d577aa0bd6834918dea6b00d0"- ¡Recordad este instante! -nos anima- ¡Entrar en casa por primera vez es un momento único!/p  
p data-p-id="063e20979f3ba241d7c824fbe6c54db8"Cierro los ojos y pienso en ello, en cómo solo somos capaces de adivinar el olor de un lugar cuando entramos en él por primera vez. Me pregunto qué olor tendrá mi habitación en la residencia, o cuál será el de la casa de mis padres. Quizá cuando vuelva a esos sitios pueda volver a apreciarlos. Aquí y ahora, por el momento, me concentro en aspirar ese olor a calabaza, y procuro guardármelo, siendo consciente de que es difícil que pueda volver a apreciarlo el resto de veces que entre al castillo./p  
p data-p-id="29eee5ca21437a83ddfb92d46c6d3a4a"Ashton nos informa de que tendremos un baile de bienvenida justo ahora en el que podremos tomar algo de cena. Nuestras maletas están a buen recaudo, y serán trasladadas a nuestras habitaciones una vez nos dividan según lo que Ashton llama «casas»./p  
p data-p-id="4f7ba4b9afb183d8ffb0d7dc59e60ad3"Nuestras voces emocionadas se apagan al unísono cuando entramos al Gran Comedor. Nos encontramos en una estancia gigantesca, que tiene dos niveles. En el que está más alto se encuentra una larga mesa, sin sillas. También hay personas, seis o siete, que charlan entre ellos con alegría. Mientras unos comienzan a examinarnos con curiosidad, otros aún no se percatan de nuestra llegada./p  
p data-p-id="c9c350c0be9332de840d37dc122742d4"Reconozco entre ellos a la elegancia que caracteriza a Hermione Granger. Una emocionada sonrisa de orgullo se abre paso en su boca cuando nos ve. Alerta a sus compañeros de nuestra presencia y uno de ellos camina hacia el centro de la mesa. Nos observa con una sonrisa bondadosa y con la mirada brillante:/p  
p data-p-id="e30f3c68700f5a17eccac4999065baa2"- Me llamo Neville Longbottom -dice, con voz grave, pero dulce-, y, aunque sea el actual director de Hogwarts, no soy yo quien debe hablaros ahora, pues no reside en mí la razón por la que estáis aquí. ¿Hermione?/p  
p data-p-id="2e96f17970bc65ee5a9eea872859086a"La chica le sonríe con un brillo de complicidad en los ojos; es evidente que se conocen desde hace años y que son buenos amigos. Hermione toma el puesto central de la mesa y nos sonríe con ganas./p  
p data-p-id="3600ff2af2b994ca0bda9e920809c324"- Buenas tardes. Algunos ya me conocéis, porque fui a buscaros personalmente o acompañé a Ashton a que lo hiciera. Aún no he tenido el placer de conocer al resto, pero lo haremos muy pronto. En este momento solo puedo deciros que estoy feliz de que estéis aquí, y que espero que encontréis en este lugar una parte de vosotros, aunque sea pequeña, que os ayude a ser felices -nos mira, casi uno a uno, y se humedece los labios. Después, descansa la mirada unos segundos más en Ashton y sonríe, feliz. Entorna la cabeza y vuelve a mirarnos con una sonrisa de nostalgia, como si pudiera verse a sí misma en nuestra posición actual-. Bienvenidos a casa./p  
p data-p-id="f0cf3af6a27e412ad134732261ecf1f4"Tras una ronda de aplausos -tímida por parte de los recién llegados y cálida y viva por el resto-, Neville Longbottom, el director, vuelve a tomar la palabra:/p  
p data-p-id="a2b5226fccfdda7e751c2f8c016faa7c"- Ahora procederemos a distribuiros en las cuatro casas de Hogwarts según vuestras aptitudes personales./p  
p data-p-id="4ad523aca6de796c21971b8840f749fc"Y nos explican cuáles son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Neville nos muestra cuáles son las características que definen a cada una, y la expectación por nuestra parte crece. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa. Ashton jamás mencionó que hubiera distintas casas dentro de Hogwarts ni tampoco que tuviéramos que pasar un proceso de selección para formar parte de ninguna de ellas. No he estudiado, y, si me preguntan algo, no voy a saber responder./p  
p data-p-id="b13561ffe03116e031b3d5e1c597d87b"Me tranquilizo mínimamente cuando compruebo que mis compañeros están igual que yo: los que no cuchichean con nerviosismo entre ellos han empezado a morderse las uñas o miran alterados a su alrededor, buscando una respuesta./p  
p data-p-id="6b138e7a1a0667c57b81467661ce6fe2"- ¡Y eso es todo lo que debéis saber sobre las casas! -concluye Neville Longbottom. No me he enterado absolutamente de ninguna de sus palabras más allá de los nombres de las casas, y comienzo a impacientarme-. ¡Empecemos el proceso de selección!/p  
p data-p-id="681f3a9edcd695ec9502f08887210077"- Como aquí no somos más de cien, estamos en verano y todo es más informal, no tenemos por qué ir por orden de lista -explica Ashton, saliendo al centro de la sala. Aunque no esté sonriendo, cada una de sus palabras parece llevar consigo una sonrisa, cada una transmite alegría y emoción. Mira hacia atrás y se cerciora de que dos personas traen consigo una silla y un sombrero. Colocan la silla en el centro, y la mujer que sujeta el sombrero -viejo, polvoriento y ridículamente parecido al que utilizan las brujas de los cuentos- se sitúa al lado de la silla, que ahora separa a ella y a Ashton . Una silla y un sombrero. ¿Nos van a obligar a sentarnos en la silla frente a todos? Eso parece evidente, pero ¿y el sombrero? ¿se trata de un mero elemento para ridiculizarnos y ponernos aún más nerviosos? ¿nos lo van a pegar a la cabeza y a obligarnos a realizar un conjuro para separarlo? - Bueno, ¿algún voluntario para ser el primero?/p  
p data-p-id="75cc940bc94223f83f49ada8229bea2b"La mirada alegre y chispeante de Ashton barre la sala en busca de alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para someterse a una prueba sin saber en qué consiste. Yo me cruzo de brazos, intentando hacerme más pequeña, pero es inútil: sus ojos dan conmigo. Y no solo eso, se detienen en mí y, entonces...sonríe de verdad. Despreocupado, contento, como si estuviera desafiándome. Sostengo su mirada y de repente pasan por mi cabeza todas las escenas de libros y películas en los que se premia el destacar, el atreverse a hacer cosas que te asustan. Respondiendo a su desafío, alzo la barbilla y, con ella, mi mano derecha. Los labios de Ashton estallan en una risa sincera y divertida al anunciar que tenemos una voluntaria./p  
p data-p-id="f98ef5c191531285be75ca92dde3ca40"Me abro paso entre todos mis compañeros, que me miran con atención y curiosidad. Cuando llego a la silla sin compartir un solo gesto con Ashton, la señora que sostiene el sombrero y cuyo rostro, surcado de arrugas, sonríe con calidez, asiente con la cabeza, como si estuviera reconociendo mi atrevimiento. Me insta con otro gesto a que me siente y yo me trago las ganas de preguntar en qué va a consistir la prueba. Una vez estoy sobre la silla, me colocan el sombrero./p  
p data-p-id="afc75d633576bafcd146d1ffb44d5030"Y, por un instante, silencio. Silencio, y justo cuando la humillación empieza a envolverme, una voz:/p  
p data-p-id="f93a5a8f25f5169a8fc493081e9ed67a"- Ya les dije yo que este año me negaba a cantar -es una voz arrugada, grave y agria. Miro a mi alrededor, buscando su origen, y justo cuando estoy a punto de levantarme para buscar mejor, me doy cuenta de que está ahí. En mi cabeza-. ¡Bastante tengo con componer una canción para cada nuevo curso! ¡Y ahora me piden dos! emDos /empara emun /emcurso; ¿tú lo entiendes? Porque yo, desde luego no. Además, ¡qué es esto de hacerme trabajar en verano! Ya ni siquiera uno puede descansar a gusto. Y no solo a mí: profesores, elfos, fantasmas...¿y nuestros derechos, qué, eh? ¿qué pasa con ellos? ¡Un curso con cientos y cientos de críos correteando por aquí es suficiente! ¡Y tres meses de descanso desde luego son pocos! Bendito silencio ahora roto por vosotros, granujas. Si Dumbledore levantara la cabeza.../p  
p data-p-id="c4825c123d613955dbdbaed0cec43827"Abro la boca para preguntar qué está pasando, pero la voz me interrumpe:/p  
p data-p-id="86f1ad26fd787d4dac9fbef2f8292912"- ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar en voz alta si no quieres quedar en ridículo! Esto es entre tú y yo -se detiene por un par de segundos, y juraría que oigo cómo suspira, aliviado-. Gracias por permitir mis quejas, ahora, a lo que vamos. ¿Harriet, no?/p  
p data-p-id="d2bddc59989b379828cb678233bd0cbd"- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -pienso, percatándome de hablar solo con la mente. Justo cuando voy a repetir la misma pregunta, esta vez en voz alta porque no me termino de creer que la comunicación telepática con un sombrero viejo exista, la voz agria y vetusta vuelve a inundar mi cabeza./p  
p data-p-id="1234917337c5185727f372f88b06132b"- Puede parecer una respuesta típica, pero quizá se deba a que soy un sombrero mágico. Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí dentro./p  
p data-p-id="642d02c443d802bede08947dcf7d0046"Cierro los ojos, esperando un dolor, una sacudida, alguna señal que indique que alguien está indagando dentro de mí, pero nada de eso llega, solo el silencio./p  
p data-p-id="0255c5ce23550b840c694ff7c4c83984"- Interesante -dictamina finalmente el sombrero-. Puedo ver que tienes ganas de estar aquí, pero tampoco te apasiona la idea, ¿me equivoco? -no espera a mi respuesta-. Lo que no tienes, desde luego, es preferencia por ninguna de las casas./p  
p data-p-id="1becb6a0d722d412eeef5a93df427481"- Ni siquiera sé en qué se diferencian -admito./p  
p data-p-id="2dc467b497fe67d201a64636e83bb934"- Con que falta de atención, ¿eh? Eso indica que puedes ir despidiéndote de Ravenclaw.../p  
p data-p-id="1d4e6ad39aa079b65a78c5a40513f501"- No ha sido falta de atención. Ha sido...distracción por tener miedo. No es lo mismo./p  
p data-p-id="6ca50e80309eff8e4e73ef83085bb531"- ¿Entonces tenemos aquí a una cobardica?/p  
p data-p-id="64ec5a14576deda37e996ed246962561"- ¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamo, ofendida./p  
p data-p-id="81d6375fa55098d233bd6e56e486b478"- Bueno... -murmura el sombrero, pensativo. Pasan unos cuantos segundos hasta que vuelve a hablar-. Cuéntame por qué has querido venir la primera./p  
p data-p-id="e70b7bd7f956b6257fcaf294d6d498cc"Me quedo callada y él ríe, triunfante./p  
p data-p-id="643515b15361ec99a728b0a0d58362d0"- Aunque tú no lo sepas, creo que yo sí. Desde luego que no ha sido por valentía: tú misma me has dicho que te aterrorizaba el posible proceso de selección. Por desconocimiento y torpeza tampoco ha sido, y claro que un supuesto conocimiento de la materia lo suficientemente vasto como para enfrentarte a cualquier prueba tampoco ha sido la razón: no has tocado un libro de encantamientos en tu vida y no tienes la menor intención de hacerlo por iniciativa propia. Has venido la primera por mera pedantería, ¿no es así, Harriet? Alguien te ha desafiado a hacerlo y te has visto obligada a corresponder./p  
p data-p-id="9f24528780dd0bed2f6ea7c5958ac27a"- Podría ser./p  
p data-p-id="aaf8f816b5df227c93324c7fa0a9b1fe"- Creo que tenemos algo -replica el sombrero, complacido-. Desde luego que Hufflepuff, la casa tranquila, donde reina la bondad, la amistad, la familia, no es un lugar para alguien cuyos vínculos sociales nunca han sido demasiado fuertes. Tienes aptitudes que podrían conducirte a ser una Ravenclaw, pero te falta determinación, predisposición, curiosidad y deseos por ampliar tu sabiduría. Tu lugar tampoco es Gryffindor, pues allí los méritos se persiguen con el corazón, no con las ganas de destacar sobre los demás o de corresponder satisfactoriamente a todos los desafíos que te propongan tus adversarios. Slytherin, sin embargo...sí, en Slytherin se lanzan desafíos cada día, y en el camino que debes tomar para conseguirlos no solo habrá libros, personas y hechizos que te ayuden a conseguirlo, sino que habrá todo eso y cualquier cosa -cualquiera, ya sea pasar por encima de alguien o algo- que desees para conseguirlo. Así que, ¿qué me dices, Harriet?, ¿te quedas con el camino veloz, en el que no hay compañeros, sino adversarios que superar?/p  
p data-p-id="2e7fe36d1d53a6ca2e47804c586c88d4"- Ese es. Ese es mi camino -respondo, convencida./p  
p data-p-id="b606d531d87042ee2d90435ed502703c"- Entonces, que no se hable más: ¡Slytherin! -vocifera el sombrero, y por un momento, su voz pierde todas sus arrugas y todo su polvo, y es potente, viva./p  
p data-p-id="465ce70ada097a548e2092130deb4c71"Un tímido aplauso que rompe una burbuja en la que no era consciente de estar y vuelvo a la realidad. Mis compañeros me miran con curiosidad; la mujer que me quita el sombrero, con aprobación; y, Ashton, que es sin duda el que aplaude con mayor entusiasmo, lleva una sorpresa alegre escrita en el rostro. Yo sonrío, aliviada, y alzo las cejas hacia él, proclamándome vencedora de su pequeño desafío. /p 


	10. Chapter 10

El proceso de selección se lleva a cabo sorprendentemente rápido. Tanto es así que, recordando mi extendida y holgada charla con el sombrero, le pregunto a una chica que está a mi lado si todos han sido así de rápidos.

— ¡Claro! —me dice, alegre— Contigo, además, ha sido con una de las que menos ha tardado.

En unos veinte minutos todos tenemos una casa asignada. Me he juntado con los chicos que también han sido seleccionados para Slythetin y, aunque son bastantes e intento entablar conversación, no me siento cómoda con ninguno de ellos. Al rato dejo de fingir simpatía y me concentro en comer: de la nada han aparecido decenas y decenas de distintos platos, todos ellos deliciosos.

Los profesores, hasta ahora, se han mantenido en la tarima más elevada, sin prestarnos demasiada atención. Ha empezado a sonar música, pero todos estamos demasiado cortados como para salir a bailar. Es por ello que Ashton se encarga de romper el hielo:

— ¡Atención todo el mundo! —exclama Ashton desde la tarima, y de repente su voz se alza sobre la música sin necesidad de micrófono, como por arte de magia—. En algunos de los cursos normales de Hogwarts, los que no se dan durante el verano, a veces, hay un baile. La mayoría son de bienvenida, de graduación o de Navidad: en definitiva, que la mayoría son todo formalidad y un peñazo —la gente ríe—. Por eso hemos organizado un baile de bienvenida, ¡pero de verano! Esto significa que podéis salir, desinhibiros ¡y aprovechar que los profesores aún no os conocen! Así que, vamos, ¡todos a bailar! —la música vuelve a alzarse, pero nadie responde a ella y la pista de baile sigue vacía. Todos vuelven a reír, incluido Ashton—. Vale, ya tenía en cuenta que eso podía pasar. Por eso... ¿Hermione, querida? —la chica se muestra sorprendida y niega con la cabeza, riendo, como si ya supiera lo que le iba a pedir.

— ¿Quiénes mejor que vosotros para abrir un baile que no existiría de no ser por todo vuestro trabajo? —pregunta Neville, dándole un codazo cariñoso a Hermione.

La chica suspira y vocaliza las palabras «te voy a matar» hacia Ashton, que ríe divertido. Se toman de la mano y se acercan a la pista de baile.

Se sitúan en el centro justo cuando empieza a sonar una canción alegre y muy conocida, de los ochenta, quizá. Ashton empieza a moverse despreocupado, haciendo el tonto aposta, pero a Hermione la cohíbe más la timidez y el vacío de la pista. Aun así, consigue moverse, aunque lo hace con descoordinación y atada por todas las miradas que están fijas en ella. Neville Longbottom se da cuenta de ello y pronto se une a la pista del brazo de la mujer que se encargaba de colocarnos el sombrero seleccionador. Emprenden un baile tranquilo, a la antigua, que desentona mucho con la música que suena, pero les da igual.

Cuando cambia la canción y casi todo el profesorado y los invitados están ya en la pista, un grupo de Hufflepuffs que parecen haber hecho muy buenas migas y ser amigos de toda la vida se lanzan a la pista en manada. Oigo el grito de aprobación de Ashton por encima de la música. El chico se acerca a ellos aún con Hermione del brazo y comienzan a bailar divertidos y despreocupados. También Hermione, que parece haberse deshecho de todas las miradas.

Ese primer grupo de Hufflepuffs es lo que desencadena que más grupitos se unan a la pista de baile. No todos son tan efusivos como ellos –la mayoría simplemente está ahí, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y con un vaso de zumo de manzana en la mano-, pero crean sensación de grupo.

De repente veo cómo Ashton sale de la pista despeinado, con un brillo en los ojos que indica claramente que busca presas. Así, se va a acercando a los grupos más tranquilos y más callados –Ravenclaws y Slytherins sobre todo- y los empuja, literalmente hasta la pista de baile. Algunos salen enseguida, pero otros se quedan ahí haciendo lo mismo que hacían antes: simplemente charlar.

E intento esconderme, pero sé que no va a servir de nada: me encuentra. Y se sonríe como la primera vez, cuando apareció en mi puerta, cuando me lo encontraba por su casa cada mañana, cuando me vio bajar del tren y cuando fui anunciada como Slytherin. Sonríe con complicidad y vuela hacia mí. Me toma de la mano sin que me dé tiempo a reaccionar y de repente estamos justo en medio, refugiados entre decenas de personas que saltan y bailan.

— No me imaginaba que Hogwarts sería en absoluto esto —grito, señalando a todas las personas de nuestro alrededor.

Abre la boca para responder, pero justo en ese momento el estribillo de la canción que suena explota en una melodía colorida, alegre, y los saltos de las personas de alrededor aumentan y su risa se vierte en la letra de la canción, atronadora. Solo se le oye a él cantar. Yo bailo, pequeña, aún con la idea de que todo esto es irreal.

Cuando empieza a sonar la siguiente, más pausada, Ashton sigue bailando conmigo, como bailaría cualquier pareja. Vuelta por aquí, vuelta por allá, saltos, pero poco más.

— Estás bailando más tiempo conmigo que con cualquier otro —le digo, dándome cuenta de que Hermione nos observa y su mirada es clara: ella también se ha dado cuenta de que no nos separamos—. Todavía hay muchos Slytherins quietos: evítalo. Yo estaré bien.

Ashton asiente, me guiña un ojo y desaparece entre la multitud. Compruebo que Hermione ya ha dejado de prestarnos atención y que baila, alegre y feliz, con Ron, el hombre pelirrojo que nos ha presentado Ashton al principio.

Enseguida me veo incluida en un alegre y jovial grupo de Hufflepuffs que bailan y cantan con un entusiasmo que, por mucho que lo intente, no soy capaz de compartir. Me excuso con una sonrisa y salgo del grupo sin que ninguno de ellos se dé apenas cuenta.

Me retiro de la pista de baile con pasos lentos, inseguros, que tantean un terreno al que están acostumbrados, pero es como si estuvieran torpes y dormidos y no lo reconocieran. Una vez estoy fuera me doy cuenta de que casi todo el mundo está dentro. Me planteo la posibilidad de regresar con el grupo original de Slytherins con los que estaba, pero me doy cuenta de que, si hiciera eso, solo me esperaría una gran nube de silencio incómodo.

Tengo ganas de ser libre. De, por primera vez, no estar en un sitio por obligación, simplemente porque todo el mundo está allí.

Sin pensarlo, salgo a grandes zancadas del gran comedor. Una vez estoy fuera y la música es un rumor que carece de discreción, me percato de que nadie me sigue y exploro.

En vez de seguir un orden lógico y pasear por el primer piso, escojo rápidamente las escaleras. No soy capaz de evitar soltar un grito ahogado cuando, una vez en el primer piso, me percato de que las escaleras se mueven, al igual que los retratos y los cuadros que decoran las majestuosas paredes de piedra. El hecho de que las escaleras lleven cada vez a un destino distinto es algo que debería preocuparme, pues debería conocer al dedillo el camino de vuelta al gran comedor si no quiero meterme en un lío. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que me da exactamente igual: no pueden expulsarme, y, en caso de que me castiguen –cosa que dudo: ya tenemos todos cierta edad-, no creo que Ashton permita que sean muy severos.

En los pasillos reina un silencio ligero, de verano. El ambiente es de una majestuosidad asequible, con la sobriedad antigua, pero impregnada alegremente con la alegría y vitalidad adolescente que rompe contra estas pareces durante todo el curso.

Tras pulular por los pasillos y examinar varias habitaciones, decido quedarme en la parte de arriba de una torre cuyas escaleras al principio parecían oscuras, pero conforme se van subiendo, se iluminan con la luz de las estrellas que se cuela a través del balcón que la corona. Hace una noche preciosa, de cielo limpio y estrellas numerosas y brillantes. Hace una noche propia de los sueños, imposible en las ciudades.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo cuando oigo unos pasos ascendentes. Recuerdo la advertencia de Ashton, al Señor escarcha, y el ritmo de mi corazón acelera. Me maldigo a mí misma cuando me cercioro de que no tengo ningún arma ni ninguna posible defensa conmigo.

Exhalo un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando veo asomar el rostro enfadado de Hermione Granger. Es evidente que está disgustada, pero mi alivio es tan grande que me da igual.

— Que con vosotros hayamos decidido ser menos estrictos y más cercanos no significa que no haya normas, y es evidente pensar que explorar el castillo sin permiso está prohibido, ¿no crees?

— ¿Cómo has sabido que estoy aquí?

Hermione sonríe, incrédula.

— ¿Aún no sabes dónde estás, Harriet? ¿No eres consciente de que te encuentras en un entorno escolar en el que la distancia docente-alumno importa? ¿Acaso te diriges así a los profesores de tu universidad?

Está realmente enfadada. Y, aunque no encuentro razones que justifiquen su disgusto, asiento con la cabeza, consciente de que, si no le doy la razón, la regañina me la acabará echando Ashton.

— Simplemente me aburrí y decidí explorar.

— Sin saber los peligros que puede entrañar pasearse por un castillo milenario sin conocerlo —completa ella, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Peligros? —replico yo, casi riendo— ¿En un colegio? Por favor.

Hermione se sonríe, victoriosa.

— Bueno, quizá a tu parecer un perro gigante de tres cabezas, plantas asesinas, un troll en las mazmorras o un gran tablero de ajedrez en lo que está en juego es tu vida no sean peligrosos. Y eso es solo lo que había aquí en mi primer año. Después, podría hablarte de un basilisco gigante, de un asesino escondido tras la identidad de un profesor que veíamos cada día, de dragones, de sirenas malvadas o del mismísimo Lord Voldemort (sé que Ashton te ha hablado de él). Todo ello –y todos ellos- han pisado Hogwarts, y eso solo durante mi etapa académica. Pero claro que tú sabes mucho más que yo sobre normas, peligros y demás. Así que tú verás lo que haces.

Me mantengo durante unos segundos en silencio, sin saber cómo responder a la ofendida perorata que acaba de soltarme Hermione. Lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es que la mitad de las criaturas que ha nombrado solo existen en la mitología antigua, y, lo segundo, que los antiguos directores no deberían de ser demasiado competentes si permitieron que todas esas criaturas tan peligrosas convivieran con sus alumnos.

Sin embargo, Hermione se me adelanta y me arrebata la oportunidad de meter la pata al contestar:

— Márchate a tu cuarto. Yo te acompañaré hasta él; ya basta de imprudencias e insensateces por hoy.

Las mazmorras son frías y silenciosas. El camino que lleva a la sala común de Slytherin a cualquiera se le antojaría como un entorno muy poco acogedor, pero a mí me resulta íntimo y misterioso. El salón principal transmite la misma sensación. A pesar de no hacer frío, el calor que se respira es artificial, y lo que preside en toda la habitación es la frialdad de los verdes de la bandera del emblema. Está totalmente vacía, y mientras comienzo a ascencer las escaleras que me ha indicado Hermione, me do7y cuenta de que quizá sea más tarde de lo que creía.

Encuentro mi habitación sin problemas y entro sin hacer ruido. Enseguida me doy cuenta de que resulta inútil: la luz está encendida. Nada más atravesar la puerta me encuentro con la mirada cortante de una chica que, de no ser por su ceño fruncido con tanta fuerza, sería muy guapa. Media melena, piel pálida y ojos grises. Cuando me ve entrar, consulta su reloj de muñeca con muy poca sutileza. Suspira y su mirada se vuelve más cortante.

— Ya era hora —dice, con bordería. Tiene la voz punzante, grave.

Decido que, durante toda mi vida, he procurado mantenerme callada. En Hogwarts no va a pasar lo mismo:

— ¿Acaso eres mi madre? Podrías haber apagado la luz y despreocuparte de a qué horas llegaría tu compañera.

La sorpresa inunda su rostro momentáneamente; es evidente que no está acostumbrada a que le respondan de esa manera.

— Tengo un sueño muy ligero. Cualquier ruido podría despertarme y me resultaría muy difícil volver a dormir. Así que más te vale no roncar, hablar en sueños, o dar demasiadas vueltas en la cama si quieres que nos llevemos bien.

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

— Vamos, que eres la compañera de habitación de ensueño, ¿no es así?

— Gilipollas —me salta, y ahora sí que río en alto.

— Buenas noches.

Se gira enfadada sobre su colchón y apaga la luz, sin darme tiempo a ponerme el pijama o a apreciar cómo es nuestra habitación. A tientas, doy con mi cama, y el agotamiento del día surte efecto: caigo dormida en un santiamén.


	11. Chapter 11

El despertador suena con una urgencia que no resulta habitual. Resuena en cada rincón de la habitación y rebota contra mí. Cuando abro los ojos, asustada, el ritmo de mi corazón -ya acelerado por el escándalo del despertador- se desboca al darme cuenta de que no me encuentro en el cálido salón de Ashton. Tardo unos segundos en reconocer mi nuevo dormitorio. Mi nuevo hogar. Hogwarts.

Un simple vistazo hacia mi derecha, hacia la cama ya vacía de Katie, me basta para saber que me he quedado dormida y que llego tarde a mi primer día. Me levanto de un salto y comienzo a vestirme con lo primero que encuentro. No me da tiempo a coger papel ni bolígrafo, ni mucho menos a consultar el aula en la que tengo mi primera clase.

Solo cuando comienzo a bajar precipitadamente y de dos en dos los escalones del torreón donde se encuentra mi habitación, consulto el reloj y descubro que la clase ha empezado hace diez minutos. Pienso que, teniendo en cuenta que es el primer día y a muchos les habrá costado encontrar el aula, no es tan grave; solo tengo que dar con la clase tan rápido como me sea posible. Después de todo, no tiene que ser tan difícil: solo hay cien alumnos en todo el colegio, bastará con encontrar el foco de ruido y dirigirme hacia él.

Pero resulta que Hogwarts es un castillo tan silencioso como promete su imagen antigua y recta. Solo se oye el viento y el tintineo de copas y platos cuando camino cerca del gran comedor. Todas las aulas por las que paso parecen estar cerradas a cal y canto, y lo mismo sucede con el segundo piso.

Ya han pasado veinte minutos desde el comienzo de la clase cuando vuelvo a la planta baja y decido acudir al único sitio en el que he percibido ruidos humanos: el gran comedor. El corazón me empieza a latir más rápido cuando, a medida que avanzo, descubro que también se oyen voces dentro.

Las puertas están abiertas y al fondo de la estancia hay cuatro personas discutiendo. Ninguna de ellas percibe mi presencia, y a medida que me acerco, escucho su conversación:

— ¡La hora del desayuno pasó hace casi cuarenta minutos! —exclama con indignación uno de ellos. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca me doy cuenta de que no se trata de una persona sino de...con sus orejas puntiagudas, su corta estatura y su voz aguda, se asemeja más a un elfo o un duende, quizá.

Alrededor del elfo hay tres personas: dos chicos y una chica. Esta última, acompañada de uno de los chicos es la que discute de forma más acalorada.

— ¡Pero nosotros no sabíamos que había un límite! Somos nuevos aquí, es normal que nos equivoquemos —rebate la chica, molesta.

— ¡Y tenemos hambre! —añade el chico que está junto a ella.

— No hay discusión que valga. Esperarán ustedes hasta la hora de la comida. No creo que se mueran entre terribles sufrimientos si pasan unas cuantas horas sin comer —insiste el elfo, socarrón—. Ahora, vayan a clase, contacten con un superior o hagan lo que les venga en gana, pero a mí déjenme en paz.

No puedo evitar proferir un pequeño gemido de sorpresa cuando el elfo, mediante un elegante chasqueo de dedos, desaparece delante de mis narices. Aún no me he acostumbrado a este tipo de demostraciones tan gratuitas de la existencia de la magia, y me cuesta pensar que algún día no solo estaré acostumbrada a ellas, sino que seré yo misma quien las practique.

Mi pequeño gritito de admiración ha provocado que las atentas miradas de los tres chicos recaigan sobre mí, interrogantes. Son los tres mayores que yo, y en sus rostros, además de un suave enfado, está dibujado cierto matiz de desprecio. Me imagino pequeña y joven ante ellos, insignificante. Aun así, pregunto:

— ¿Sabéis en qué aula tenemos la primera clase?

Me avergüenzo de la pregunta dos instantes después de haberla formulado: es evidente que, al no estar en clase y por su clara actitud de rebeldía, ellos tienen aún menos idea que yo de dónde está el aula en el que tendría que estar desde lo que son ya treinta minutos. Las carcajadas suaves que profieren me confirman la estupidez de la pregunta que acabo de plantearles.

— ¿Consideras que tenemos pinta de saberlo? ¿De verdad? —me pregunta la chica, sin esforzarse en evitar que una sonrisa burlona asome a sus labios, coloreados de un tono rojizo vivo.

El chico que está a su lado la secunda con una sonrisa de complicidad, pero se mantiene callado.

— ¿Acaso tienes interés en asistir a esa clase? —se extraña el segundo chico, consultando su reloj— ¿A estas horas?

— Me he quedado dormida —admito, algo avergonzada.

La chica rompe a reír de nuevo.

— Qué pava.

Suspiro, esforzándome por no replicar.

— ¿Ya se ha acabado el desayuno?

— ¿Es que no tienes ojos? ¿Oídos? —insiste ella— No finjas que no has estado cotilleando todo el sermón que nos ha pegado ese elfo.

— Lola —le advierte el chico que está junto a ella, a la vez que comparten una larga mirada que me informa de que, al contrario que todos nosotros, ellos no se conocieron anoche.

— El desayuno concluye veinte minutos antes de que dé comienzo la primera clase —me informa el tercer chico, con una sonrisa cálida—. Nosotros hemos llegado antes de que desaparecieran toda la comida, pero tan solo siete u ocho minutos: ¡no nos ha dado tiempo a probar casi nada! Por eso estábamos fingiendo no haber desayunado ante el elfo, pero no ha colado.

— Pero... ¿tan exigentes son? Quiero decir, ¿os arrebatan el plato incluso sabiendo que aún no habéis terminado?

El tercer chico ríe, divertido, y abre la boca para responder, pero Lola se le adelanta:

— Evidentemente esto no es un restaurante y los elfos no van con pajarita y chaleco preguntándonos si la comida está a nuestro gusto. La comida aparece, y, cuando se acaba el desayuno, desaparece. Sin más.

Intento mantener expresión neutral, que no se note lo mucho que aún me sigue asombrando el funcionamiento de este sitio.

— No lo sabía —admito finalmente.

— No hace falta que lo jures —ríe Lola.

El chico que parece conocerla exhala un profundo suspiro:

— Perdona a mi hermana, pero no se le da demasiado bien ser amable con las personas a las que no conoce. Sobre todo a estas horas de la mañana.

— ¿Hermana?

No se me escapa que, mientras el chico ríe, los ojos de Lola se ponen en blanco, como si estuviera agotada de que le plantearan esa pregunta una y otra vez.

— ¿A que no lo parecemos? —sonríe él.

Es entonces cuando me fijo detenidamente en la apariencia física de ambos. Los rasgos de Lola, sin llegar a ser duros, son cortantes. Su mirada es de un finísimo y gélido azul, e intimida sin que se lo proponga. Su piel es lisa y pálida, carente de adornos o imperfecciones, y a su gesto le falta la calidez que posee la sonrisa de su hermano, que tiene un rostro marcado y varonil. Los diferencia, sobre todo, el color de pelo: el de ella, rubio platino, que, combinado con el cortante azul de sus ojos, le aporta un carácter semifuturista; el de él, de un tono castaño, natural, cálido y cercano.

— Mellizos con una diferencia de seis minutos entre un parto y otro —informa ante mi silencio y sin perder la sonrisa—. Yo soy Mikaelo, por cierto.

— Yo soy Harriet y acabo de perderme oficialmente mi primera clase en Hogwarts. Como podéis observar, soy un desastre.

— ¡Anda ya! —exclama el tercer chico, del que aún no sé el nombre— ¿Por qué tenías tanto interés en esa clase?

Rio por primera vez desde mi estancia aquí. No sé qué tiene ese chico, pero su alegría es contagiosa.

— ¿Por qué no lo tenéis vosotros?

Lola ríe entre dientes, pero no dice nada.

— Porque es Historia de la magia —responde con sencillez Mikaelo.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo esa asignatura?

— Dios, ¿es que hay que explicártelo todo? —pregunta Lola, entornando la mirada—. Aquí hemos venido a aprender magia. Queremos clases prácticas, y saber cómo narices se llamaba un mago fiambre no me va a ayudar a aprender a volar o a convertir a alguien en piedra.

Esta vez soy lo suficientemente rápida como para darme cuenta de que preguntar si realmente vamos a aprender aquello está fuera de lugar, así que opto por quedarme callada: no quiero enfadar más a Lola.

— Quizá te resulte extraña nuestra actitud porque es evidente que eres más joven que nosotros —sugirió el tercer chico—. Apuesto a que no llegas ni a los veinte —asiento con la cabeza, algo avergonzada—. Claro; ¡es que nosotros ya tenemos veintitrés! Para ti es muy importante la asistencia a las clases, pero nosotros, que ya hemos dejado atrás la vida académica...

— Lo que quiere decir Jason es que se nos ha dado la oportunidad de volver...ya sabes, de volver a ser adolescentes, de tener la suficiente edad como para tener todos los derechos pero ninguna obligación —explica Mikaelo.

— Y, evidentemente, no queremos desperdiciar esta oportunidad malgastando el tiempo en ir a clases que no nos van a aportar nada —prosigue Lola, como si fuera un discurso que tuvieran ensayado entre los tres.

Es, de nuevo, Jason el que culmina la explicación:

— Queremos vivir, ¡volver a ser adolescentes! Crear nuevos recuerdos. Y, créeme: todos los escenarios de los mejores recuerdos de nuestra etapa académica están situados fuera de las aulas.

— Pero, si no asistís a las clases ¿cómo pretendéis aprender? Tenemos tan poco tiempo para asimilar y llevar a la práctica tantas cosas...

— Iremos solo a lo necesario —sonríe Mikaelo—; mientras tanto, ¡vivamos! Ahora mismo pensábamos ir a explorar los exteriores del castillo; hemos oído que tiene hasta su propio lago cerca. ¿Te apuntas?

— ¡Mikaelo! —protesta su hermana, enfada, clavando sus ojos con furia en él— Ya tengo suficiente con que hayas invitado a tu compañero de cuarto como para que...

— No seas coñazo, Lo —protesta él, entre risas—. ¿Qué? ¿Te apuntas o no?

— De todas formas, ya has faltado a la primera clase —sonríe Jason.

— Ashton recomendó no visitar los exteriores del castillo sin haberse documentado antes acerca de ellos y de sus peligros —digo, procurando que no me tiemble la voz y sin estar segura de si nuestro instructor ha llegado a decir alguna vez algo así.

Mikaelo sonríe:

— Si está prohibido será, desde luego, más divertido. ¡En marcha!

Comienzo a caminar y, antes de darme cuenta, no solo les estoy siguiendo, sino que también sonrío, emocionada.


	12. Chapter 12

Lola enseguida se pone en cabeza. Camina con pasos rápidos y elegantes, como si conociera el lugar desde siempre. Como si supiera perfectamente dónde va, y como si hubiera recorrido el camino mil veces. Sus pies se mueven de forma segura, contundente, como si se tratara de una modelo malhumorada. Como si fuera poderosa.

A pesar de ser verano, se nota un poco de frío a causa de la brisa temprana. Mikaelo observa a su hermana con media sonrisa en los labios.

-Lola siempre tiene prisa -me informa.

Asiento con la cabeza, intentando corresponder a su sonrisa. Recorremos el resto del camino sin hablar.

Lola, además de ser rápida, también tiene instinto. Nos conduce sin dificultad alguna hasta un gran lago, escondido detrás de frondosos bosques verdes. El gris de la mañana cada vez es más débil, y el azul claro empieza a tomar cada vez más presencia. El lago, por su parte, es una gran lágrima de color platino. El agua está calma, y transmite tranquilidad y belleza. Se accede a la orilla a través de una pequeña cuesta a la que Mikaelo, Jason y yo nos acercamos. Lola, cómo no, ya está abajo.

—¡Vamos, mariconas! —grita, riéndose de nuestro gesto asustado ante lo pronunciada que es la cuesta.

Jason le saca el dedo y Mikaelo, por su parte, ríe, consternado. Jason es el que desciente la cuesta en primer lugar, seguido muy de cerca por Mikaelo. Los dos lo consiguen sin problemas y se unen, sin preocuparse por mí, a Lola, que observa la orilla.

Cuando la alcanzan, se aparta unos cuantos centímetros de ellos y se quita la ropa, quedándose en un minúsculo conjunto de ropa interior con encaje que deja al aire las decenas de tatuajes que decoran su piel. De no ser por ellos, estoy segura de que su cuerpo, tan esbelto y proporcionado, podría desfilar en las pasarelas más cotizadas del mundo. Jason, por lo embobado que se ha quedado al ver a la chica, me confirma que no soy la única que se ha percatado de ello. Ella también se da cuenta. Sonríe para sí, y vuelve hacia el lugar donde están los chicos, contoneándose con muy poca sutileza. Los aparta a ambos con un leve gesto de manos y se lanza de cabeza al agua, con limpieza, solemnidad, como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo con tanta elegancia y perfección. Emerge con la misma delicadeza, con el pelo perfectamente colocado hacia atrás e incluso con más brillo que cuando estaba seco. Abre los grandes ojos azules, les dedica una larga mirada de sirena a los chicos y acompaña a esta de una sonrisa suave. Parece un ángel.

Sin embargo, a nadie le da tiempo a alabar con palabras su salto, porque justo en ese momento el silencio calmo que nos envuelve se ve interrumpido por un gemido agudo, como una queja. Al eco de ese pequeño grito se une un fuerte chapoteo que es el precedente de que un largo cuello emerja del agua. Desde la distancia a la que estoy solo distingo que la criatura termina en una cabeza demasiado pequeña para la longitud del cuello y que se asemeja mucho a un dinosaurio. Una vez fuera del agua, vuelve a gemir de la misma forma aguda, solo que esta vez, al no estar distorsionada por el agua, suena con mucha más fuerza. Tras gritar, vuelve al agua y, después del chapoteo de rigor, el silencio vuelve a instaurarse. Pero este dura poco. Lola enseguida empieza a reír, emocionada, y a animar a los dos chicos a que se metan en el agua con ella.

—¿Estás segura, Lo? —pregunta Mikaelo, aún con la boca algo abierta debido a la criatura—. Ese bicho no parecía muy contento de que hayas invadido su territorio.

Lola pone los ojos en blanco, pero su gesto se alegra cuando comprueba que Jason ni siquiera se lo ha planteado: ya está en ropa interior, dispuesto a saltar.

—Vamos a explorar. ¿Vienes? —Lola le pone ojitos a su hermano y vuelve a vestir sus labios con una gran sonrisa.

Una sonrisa a la que no se le puede decir que no. Mikaelo comienza a desvestirse, derrotado.

Nadie parece prestarme atención. Sin embargo, esta vez ni siquiera me importa. Estos chicos desprenden tanta...experiencia. Son tan guays, que ni siquiera me extraña que actúen como si yo ni siquiera estuviera aquí.

Una vez ya desvestido, Mikaelo se sitúa al lado de Jason, listos para saltar. No obstante, mira hacia atrás, y en sus ojos brilla un ápice de sorpresa al encontrarme ahí, en la cima de la cuesta.

—¿Vienes, novata?

Y, evidente, no puedo decir que no. La Harriet de antes ni siquiera habría pensado en saltarse la primera clase, ni mucho menos en nadar en ropa interior con unos desconocidos en un lago que alberga un monstruo. Pero estos chicos ejercen una fuerza especial sobre mí, una fuerza que hace que descienda la cuesta sin miedo. Lola pone los ojos en blanco y, manifestando que no va a esperar a nadie, comienza a nadar por su cuenta. Jason, que todavía sigue embobado no duda en seguirla, y eso provoca que en los ojos de Mikaelo se refleje cierto matiz de disculpa cuando se une a su amigo.

Cuando llego a la orilla, me desvisto tan rápido como puedo, sin que me dé vergüenza que mi cuerpo quede al aire delante de unos desconocidos. Ellos ya han empezado a nadar hacia dentro cuando yo comienzo a meter los pies en la orilla. Detecto que Mikaelo se da la vuelta y observa mi cuerpo sin discreción alguna. Mi primer impulso es taparme lo posible con los brazos, pero los mantengo quietos e incluso intento responder a su sonrisa juguetona.

—Lo hemos perdido, joder —protesta Lola—. Tú, ¡tú la nueva! —grita, ocultando muy mal el hecho de que no recuerda mi nombre—. Salta, como lo he hecho yo antes. Así volverá a levantar la cabeza. ¡Vamos! ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara? ¿A qué esperas? ¡Hazlo!

Las miradas de los tres chicos se concentran en mi cuerpo y no me queda otra que saltar. Sin embargo, por la manera en la que caigo y el ruido que hago, sé que ni siquiera me he acercado a la elegancia y delicadeza del salto de Lola. La temperatura gélida del agua me muerde entera, y cuando emerjo, me dan ganas de gritar por el frío que pincha mi piel. Cuando abro los ojos, sé que, si lo hubiera hecho, no se me habría escuchado, ya que, efectivamente, el monstruo ha vuelto a emerger. Lola, Jason y Mikaelo nadan hacia él como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, dejándome notablemente atrás.

Mientras acelero mi ritmo para alcanzarlos, intento no pensar en que es una locura acercarse a la criatura, que puede comerlos, matarlos, ahogarlos... Decido que buceando siempre soy más rápida, por lo que me sumerjo en el agua y abro los ojos. La vista desde abajo me sorprende tanto que he de controlarme para no abrir la boca y mantener el oxígeno. La profundidad del lago es inmensa, tanto que no soy capaz de ver dónde termina, y está todo lleno de pequeñas paredes rocosas, con corales, pequeños peces y muchísimas algas.

Empiezo a nadar hacia ellos cuando distingo sus piernas, pero un sonido hace que me detenga en seco. Una voz, evidentemente potenciada a través de algún mecanismo que consigue que se oiga con claridad desde donde estamos, ordena de forma autoritaria y enfadada que Lola, Jason y Mikaelo regresen a la orilla. Con fastidio y pensando en la que nos va a caer encima, comienzo a emerger hasta que me doy cuenta de eso, de que estoy bajo el agua. Me detengo justo en el momento en el que mi cabeza estaba a punto de acariciar la superficie.

Contengo la respiración aún más; si la mantengo el tiempo suficiente, puede que me salga con la mía de esto. Buceo hacia uno de los extremos del lago. A su vez, bajo el agua, veo cómo las piernas de los demás empiezan a acercarse a la orilla, vencidos. Yo por mi parte, nado. Nado, nado y nado. Más de lo que pensaría que aguantaría. Nado durante minutos, y, cuando alcanzo mi meta, me doy cuenta de que estoy en el lugar perfecto: escondido tras la frondosidad de unas cuantas plantas acuáticas, totalmente oculto a ojos de las personas que están en la orilla.

Emerjo, aún sorprendida por la gran capacidad pulmonar que, por lo visto, poseo. Una vez fuera del agua oigo el rumor con claro aire de regañina que se está dando al otro lado del lago. Descubro unas tablas de madera que me ayudan a salir del algua. Una evz estoy encima de ellas, me doy cuenta de que son plataformas, como si formaran parte de algún equipo de natación o algo por el estilo. Suspiro mientras observo mi ropa interior empapada: es evidente que no puedo regresar al castillo en este estado.

Decido esperar a que termine la regañina y regresen al castillo; quizá entonces dejen mi ropa sobre la orilla, intacta. Sin embargo, la realidad no tarda en abofetearme. Cuando el rumor se calla, me asomo y, efectivamente, todos se han marchado de ahí, incluida mi ropa. Maldigo al mismo tiempo que camino hacia el sol y agradezco su calor, que enseguida empieza a secar mi piel.

Si me presento así en el castillo, es evidente que llevaré la palabra culpable escrita en la frente, además de que seré el hazmerreír del castillo. Menudo primer día. Esto solo puede pasarme a mí.

Ideo un plan. No es el mejor del mundo, pero al menos me ofrece alguna posibilidad de salir inmune de todo esto. Espero en la parte en la que da el sol -aun así, algo oculta por si a alguien se le ocurre venir a buscarme- a que termine la jornada escolar y llegue la hora del almuerzo. Agradezco el haberme estudiado los horarios en el tren y así tener la certeza de que faltan solo quince minutos para que la última clase de la mañana llegue a su fin.

Me cambio de sitio, dispuesta a empezar a acercarme al castillo. Aunque encuentro fácilmente el camino de vuelta, mi ánimo disminuye cuando compruebo lo abierto y claro que es el trozo de césped que he de atravesar hacia la entrada principal del castillo, en la que ahora mismo se agrupan algunos grupitos de chicos.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Cómo no me iba a pasar algo así el primer día. Siempre soy la pringada a la que le pasan este tipo de cosas.

Suspiro, y cuando los grupitos abandonan la puerta y esta, por unos segundos, se queda vacía, no me lo pienso dos veces. Corro tan rápido como puedo, evitando pensar en la imagen de que debe de dar una chica corriendo por un prado, empapada, y en ropa interior.

Recorro la distancia sorprendentemente rápido. Sin planteármelo demasiado, entro por la puerta, esperando recibir, como una bofetada, las carcajadas adolescentes de cientos de chicos. Sin embargo, lo único que recibo es la brisa antigua que recorre todos los pasillos de Hogwarts y un bendito silencio que solo es molestado por el rumor que se desprende del Gran Comedor. Sin creer mi suerte, corro por el hall. Solo unos metros más y habré entrado en las mazmorras, solo unos metros más y lo habré conseguido...

—¡Woah, woah, woah! —oigo que se sorprende una voz a mis espaldas que, en este momento, suena como una pesadilla. A continuación, la voz ríe—. ¿Sigue estando seguro de que es buena idea meter en el colegio a jóvenes universitarios, señor?

Me giro, sabiendo que debería ignorarlo y simplemente entrar en las mazmorras, pero no puedo evitarlo. Detrás de mi hay dos...¿personas? Una desde luego que lo es, pero su acompañante es transparente y va...a caballo. La persona de carne y hueso, un hombre adulto que debe de rozar los cuarenta, con gafas redondas y pelo negro despeinado, comparte una mirada cómplice con su amigo y ríe entre dientes. Sin embargo, sé que no se ríe de mí, pues su sonrisa es amable.

—Realmente no quiero saber por qué vas así —sonríe—. Tampoco sé (ni quiero saber) cómo se pondría Ashton, Hermione, o cualquiera, si te vieran así...así que, lo que sí sé es que deberías meterte en las mazmorras cuanto antes. ¡Venga, venga, corre! ¿Verdad, Nick?

El hombre transparente inclina la cabeza de tal manera que se desencaja de su cuello, pero estoy tan preocupada por la situación que ya ni siquiera me sorprende o aterra.

—Estoy de acuerdo, señor Potter. Si se empiezan a registrar escándalos sexuales en un colegio...ay, si Dumbledore levantara la cabeza...

Evito aclarar que mi semidesnudez no tiene índole sexual en absoluto, ya que estoy demasiado sorprendida al escuchar el apellido del hombre alto y moreno.

Entonces, la cicatriz. Escondida tras un flequillo rebelde, asoma una pequeña marca. Harry se da cuenta de ello y la sonrisa regresa, fiel, a sus labios.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡O te pillarán!

Asiento con la cabeza y, sin ser capaz de decir nada más, atravieso con rapidez las puertas de las mazmorras. Estas están, como siempre, desiertas. Llego a mi habitación sin creer mi suerte y voy directa a las duchas.

Un rato después, cuando todo el mundo ha terminado de comer y Ashley ya ha llegado y se ha vuelto a marchar a clase, yo sigo en la habitación, colocando las cosas de la maleta. He optado por prescindir de las clases de por la tarde: ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

Precisamente por eso, porque todo el mundo está en clase, me sorprende que alguien llame a la puerta de mi habitación. Yo solo llevo puesta una toalla que me cubre lo justo, pero decido abrir, por si fuera importante.

Al otro lado de la puerta me recibe un recuerdo. Ahí está Ashton, como lo estuvo la primera vez que vino a buscarme, con su pelo despeinado y su sonrisa nerviosa. La única diferencia es que esta vez no está contento ni está sonriendo. Está claramente enfadado, aunque en su rostro, detrás de ese ceño fruncido y esos labios inertes, se esconde un disgusto evidente. Lleva consigo ropa que me tiende con brusquedad, sin decir nada.

—Esto no es mío —miento, mirándole a los ojos.

En su mirada reluce un ápice de incredulidad.

—Viviste en mi casa tres semanas —replica, con sequedad—. Sé distinguir cosas que lavé y tendí. No me tomes por idiota, Harriet. No a estas alturas.

Se alza un silencio tenso entre los dos.

—En cualquier caso, te has preocupado por dar instrucciones exactas de quién eres: en el bolsillo de los vaqueros tenías un papel con la caligrafía de Hermione en el que se indicaba el número de tu habitación y cómo llegar. Estarías en un muy buen lío de no ser por mí, que he dicho que me encargaría de la otra persona del río.

—¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

Ashton suspira y rehuye mi mirada.

—Porque quiero creer que que te dejaste llevar por esos gamberros; porque quiero creer que tú no eres así.

Me mantengo en silencio.

—No necesito que me protejas ni que me saques de líos —digo finalmente, plantándole cara—. Soy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.

—¿Ah, sí? —replica él. Su enfado aumenta por momentos— El monstruo al que habéis molestado y que os hubiera matado en cuestión de segundos de no haber aparecido Hermione y yo no opina lo mismo. Hermione, que de saber que tú has formado parte de esto (y que ya considera una falta grave el que te escaparas de la cena de bienvenida y exploraras por tu cuenta), y que probablemente te habría expulsado, tampoco opina lo mismo. El primer mortífago disfrazado de tío cachas con el que te hubieras líado nada más salir y que te habría matado en un callejón también piensa que no te puedes valer por ti misma. ¿Acaso sería la primera vez que sucediera eso último, eh, Harriet?

Intento ocultar que sus palabras me han hecho daño y fracaso estrepitosamente. Ashton, aún enfurecido, sigue hablando:

—Claro que si nunca me diste las gracias por salvarte la vida y acogerte semanas en mi casa, tampoco me las darás por haber pronunciado un hechizo que aumentara tu capacidad pulmonar bajo el agua lo suficiente como para que Hermione no te pillara. El jugar tan a favor de un alumno que no lo merece pone en alto riesgo a mi trabajo y al proyecto con el que llevo ilusionado meses, pero eso a ti también te da igual, porque tú ya lo sabes todo y lo único que hacemos nosotros es poner piedras en tu camino, ¿no es así? Por eso ni me diste las gracias cuando te quité de encima al tío ese de la discoteca, porque obviamente querías que te violara y luego te matara.

El silencio abrupto que produce la parada repentina de su discurso me indica que incluso Ashton sabe que se ha pasado. Se pasa las manos por el pelo, enfadado ahora consigo mismo.

—Lo siento. Lo siento...yo...—me mira, y cuando detecta las lágrimas en mi rostro, el suyo se rompe—. No quería decir eso, Harriet. No...yo solo quería...quiero que todo esto salga bien...

Cierro la puerta con fuerza, sin que me importe lo cerca que está o el daño que pueda hacerle. El estruendo coincide con el sonido de un llanto que llevo reteniendo durante horas.


	13. Chapter 13

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo tumbada en mi cama. La decadencia del atardecer me indica que bastantes horas. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Katie no haya pisado el cuarto aún quiere deicr que quizá aún no hayan terminado las clases.

O quizá sí que hayan terminado y Katie esté disfrutando de los pocos minutos libres antes de la cena para estar con el montón de amigos que ha debido de hacer en su primer día. Como la gente normal que no es un desastre con patas.

Un pequeño golpecito en la puerta me saca de lleno de mis pensamientos. Pensando que será Katie o algún compañero de Slytherin, me dirijo a abrir. Me sorprende encontrar una lechuza igual de gris que lo que cruza mi cabeza. Está quieta, tranquila, paciente. Me observa atentamente, y lleva atada a su patita un pequeño sobre. Miro a los dos lados del pasillo y, cuando compruebo que no hay nadie, recojo el sobre. El animal se mantiene quieto, como si fuera un proceso que ha repetido cientos de veces. Cuando termino, levanta el vuelo de forma elegante, segura de adónde debe ir.

Cierro la puerta con suavidad y me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama. No me sorprende descubrir que el sobre es de Ashton.

La carta dice así:

Querida Harriet:

No sabes lo poco que me gusta hacer llorar a alguien. Lo odio, de hecho. Llorar es un acto tan íntimo que no demasiadas personas deberían estar autorizadas a vernos así. Yo ya te había visto llorar, pero jamás había sido el causante...y lo siento.

Solo quiero que las cosas salgan bien. He trabajado mucho en este proyecto, y no quiero que nadie lo desaproveche. Y tú, menos.

El primer día ha sido intenso. Harry Potter, la leyenda de la que te hablé, ha inaugurado la clase de Historia de la Magia. Ha contado de primera mano su experiencia salvando al mundo mágico, y tengo la impresión de que tus compañeros han quedado francamente emocionados. Por la tarde, les hemos enseñado, por grupos, todas las instalaciones del castillo. Cada cosa a su debido tiempo.

Sin embargo, no quiero que te sientas mal al leer las cosas que hemos hecho hoy. Ha sido un gran día, y me da rabia que te lo hayas perdido. Por ello, quiero darte la oportunidad de revivirlo tan intensamente como sea posible. Harry se marcha mañana, así que no será demasiado fácil repetir el encuentro, pero te prometo que, cuando vuelva, concertaremos una entrevista para que te cuente a ti lo mismo que les ha contado a los chicos. Te encantará; estoy seguro.

En cuanto a la visita por las instalaciones del castillo...si la hicéramos a plena luz del día, seguramente nos cayera una buena bronca por parte de Hermione (no le gusta que los alumnos se pierdan las clases). Por ello, te propongo lo siguiente: el viernes se os permite iros más tarde a la cama. Reúnete conmigo después de la cena en la Torre de Astronomía, en la que te encontrase con Hermione el primer día. Te enseñaré Hogwarts, mi hogar, de primera mano.

Siento lo de esta mañana. De corazón. Espero verte en la cena. Ya debes de tener el uniforme escolar en el armario: vístelo a partir de ahora.

Con cariño,

Ashton

Por muchas vueltas que dé y por muchas posturas que ponga, la imagen que me devuelve el espejo sigue siendo ridícula. La falta es demasiado larga, la tela pica demasiado y el verde nunca ha sido mi color favorito.

Finalmente, suspiro: al fin y al cabo, todos vamos vestidos igual. Y a nadie le puede quedar bien algo tan infantil. Sin embargo, cuando entro, por primera vez desde la fiesta de bienvenida, en el Gran Comedor, alguien cerca de mí grita "¡Novata!", me giro, y veo a Lola, sé que me equivocaba. Por su puesto, a ella sí que le queda bien el uniforme.

Los tres están sentados en el extremo más oscuro de la mesa de los Slytherins, que es la más silenciosa de todas. Me sorprendo al verlos allí, pero a medida que me voy acercando me doy cuenta de que, a juzgar por lo que he visto de ellos, es imposible que estuvieran en cualquiera de las otras casas.

El que me ha saludado es Mikaelo, que sonríe con alegría cuando llego. En los ojos de Jason brilla el reconocimiento: se acuerda de mí. Los dos se deslizan un poco hacia la derecha para hacerme sitio. Lola, por su parte, no se mueve un ápice. Se limita a mirarme muy atentamente, sin ninguna sutileza.

-Mírate -dice, mientras una sonrisa deslumbrante se abre paso en su boca-. Llevas el brillo en la cara del que tiene la libertad de no estar castigado. Qué pasada el salvar tu propio culo y a los demás que les den, ¿no?

-Lola -le advierte Mikaelo, evidentemente incómodo.

Su hermana se mantiene impertérrita. La deslumbrante sonrisa irónica ha sido sustituida por un ceño fruncido y amenazador. No sé cuál de las dos expresiones es peor, pero cuando Lola aprieta los labios y centra su mirada, de un azul limpio, en mí, siento que me tiemblan las piernas. Ella debe de notarlo, porque en cuestión de segundos rompe a reír, alegre y divertida ante mi expresión.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo -declara.

-Además, nosotros fuimos los primeros en pasar de su culo e ir por nuestra cuenta a echarle un vistazo al bicho ese -añade Jason, hablando como si yo no estuviera aquí.

-Sí, claro.

Lola también se desliza en su asiento, sin decir nada, despreocupada, bebiendo de su copa de zumo de calabaza. Jason no se cerciora de ello, pero Mikaelo sí, que me mira, cómplice, y me invita a sentarme con ellos mediante una sonrisa.

Durante el resto de la cena, me dedico a llenar mi estómago de todo lo que le ha faltado durante el día, pues no he desayunado y apenas he comidonada salvo restos de los snacks que compré para el viaje. La comida está deliciosa, y me concentro en saborearla y en escuchar las conversaciones que mantienen los tres amigos, procurando no intervenir. Por lo visto, los chicos intercambian impresiones acerca de la supuesta profesora que les ha tocado como tutora de los castigados.

Cuando la conversación redunda una y otra vez sobre lo estirada que resulta la profesora y lo mal que les cae a todos, yo comienzo a observar al resto de comensales. La mesa más agitada es, como siempre, la de Hufflepuff, donde todos ríen y parece no haber distinción de grupos de amigos. Es como si fuera un gran grupo comiendo en una misma mesa. Pienso que quizá estaría bien formar parte de una casa así, pero cuando me imagino dentro de esa mesa, incapaz de compartir esa alegría y esas ganas de hacer amigos, me invade la sensación de jaula que tantos años me ha acompañado durante la universidad y el instituto. Imaginarme en esa mesa supone recordar cómo es la sensación de estar en una jaula que todo el mundo pinta como bonita e ideal, de la que tú solo puedes apreciar los barrotes, su suciedad y su oscuridad. Que parezca que nadie siente lo que tú y que, por lo tanto, te veas obligada a fingir de cara a los demás que para ti la jaula es el sitio de ensueño. Que ves rosa, cuando para ti es negro. Que eres como los demás, y que te encanta serlo, cuando no compartes con ellos ni el blanco de los ojos.

Vuelvo a la mesa de Slytherin, donde los que no callan hablan en susurros, o ríen, pero sin esa alegría desbordante que a veces ahoga. No destaco por mi silencio, y nadie me lo recrimina a través de la mirada. Estoy relajada, libre. Con sitio para respirar.

Cuando compruebo que la conversación de Lola, Jason y Mikaelo sigue girando alrededor de la misma persona, me fijo por primera vez en la mesa de los profesores. Son cinco en total. El director, Neville, está en el centro, y consigue mantener conversaciones animadas con todos los miembros de la mesa. A su lado derecho está Hermione, que come y ríe de manera elegante. También está la señora que se encargó de colocarnos el sombrero el primer día. Junto a ella está Harry Potter, que no para de sonreír, inundado en felicidad. Lo hace con disimulo, pero, de vez en cuando, en los momentos en los que ninguno de sus compañeros le presta demasiada atención, mira con cariño al frente, hacia los alumnos. En esos momentos su sonrisa se ilumina aún más.

Y, finlamente, en la mesa de los profesores está Ashton. Su aurea joven destaca entre todos los de su mesa, y, al igual que yo, se concentra más en atender a las conversaciones de los demás que en intervenir en ellas. Mira a todos sus compañeros con admiración, y, de vez en cuando, sonríe para sí, como si no se creyera que él está allí, junto a ellos, que forma parte de todo esto.

En un momento mira hacia nosotros y sus ojos aterrizan sobre mí. Debe de ser porque soy la única que está echada hacia atrás para ver mejor esa mesa, y porque, desde allí, seguro que soy la que más destaca. El pensamiento de que Ashton ya ha sido capaz de rescatarme a mí y solo a mí de entre varias multitudes aparece como una opción en mi cabeza, pero decido descartarla.

Sonríe, divertido, al verme con el uniforme, pero su sonrisa se tensa al darse cuenta de que estoy con Lola, Jason y Mikaelo. Me mira, interrogante. Sus ojos plantean la pregunta: ¿es que no has aprendido que esos chicos no son buena compañía? No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Puede que no sean la mejor compañía, pero son la única que tengo. Me encojo de hombros, inocente ante su mirada inquisidora. No me gusta su tono paternalista, y así se lo hago saber a través del gesto de mi cara, que es desafiante, rebelde. Él niega con la cabeza, no con decepción, sino con... asimilación de un hecho. De derrota. El camino que une nuestras miradas se desvía, y cada uno vuelve a ser invisible en su mesa.

Katie y yo nos preparamos para ir a dormir. En nuestra habitación solo se oye los crujidos del colchón, la respiración de la otra.

— A ver si mañana, con un poco de suerte, no te quedas dormida _—_ comenta Katie, con fingida dulzura.

Decido no entrar al trapo y murmurar un leve asentimiento.

 _—_ Es que menuda faena —insiste ella—. ¿No programaste bien el despertador?

—Lo programé como cada día. Me debí de despertar, pero me quedaría dormida y no funcionó la repetición...

Katie asiente, comprensiva. Esboza una sonrisa amistosa y se encoge de hombros:

—¿Qué raro, no? Si siempre lo programas para que vuelva a sonar en cinco minutos...No sé, a lo mejor ofendiste a alguien y ese alguien, aprovechando que recién despertada tienes menos inteligencia y consciencia que un insecto, decidió darte una lección y desactivó la repetición. Para enseñarte simplemente que no soy alguien con quien te puedas meter —sonríe angelicalmente—. No te lo tomes como algo personal.

La sorpresa y la rabia me quitan las palabras durante unos segundos.

—Eres una pedazo de zorra —le suelo, finalmente, conteniendo y tragándome los gritos.

Ella hace morritos y asiente con la cabeza, como calibrando mi insulto:

—Eso dicen. Pero bueno, bueno, durmámonos ya, que es tarde.

Se tumba en su cama. Yo aún estoy en pie, sin poder creer lo que acabo de oír.

—Vamos —me urge ella, torciendo el gesto—. Métete ya; bastante amable estoy siendo ya manteniendo la luz encendida para que no te caigas.

—¿En serio, tía? ¿ _En serio_?

Se encoge de hombros de manera inocente.

—Como quieras.

La luz se apaga por completo de repente. Enfadada, camino hacia el interruptor que está de mi lado.

—Ni se te ocurra —me advierte su voz, pinchante, fría, susurrante, peligrosa, desde la oscuridad—. Como te digo, por la mañana estás tan serena como un bicho muerto. Puedo hacer exactamente lo mismo con los mismos resultados. De hecho, que no estés ya tumbada y calladita me está animando a hacerlo. Métete _ya_.

Sus palabras son tan amenazadoras que comprendo que no puedo correr el riesgo de perderme también el segundo día _._ Me tumbo en la cama sin hacer ruido, con el enfado y el odio corriendo a doscientos por hora en mis venas. _  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Lola escucha con atención mi encontronazo con Katie durante el desayuno del día siguiente. A veces sonríe con dulzura, como si se relamiera.

− Menuda zorra –dicta, una vez he concluido.

Mastica con calma su tostada y le da un largo sorbo a su té antes de continuar. Mikaelo y Jason están idos, como si apenas hubieran dormido.

− Es una zorra tan zorra que hay que hacérselo pagar, ¿no crees?

Me encojo de hombros, nerviosa. El filo de la mirada de Lola me atraviesa a medias desde su vaso de té. Sé que no puedo negarme. No ahora.

− Claro. ¿Qué propones?

En sus labios se alza una sonrisa victoriosa. Alza la mirada, y su sonrisa se convierte en una propia de un guepardo que tiene a una presa indefensa delante.

− Déjamelo a mí.

Mi primera mañana académica en Hogwarts se desarrolla con tranquilidad. De momento solo tenemos dos asignaturas: Historia de la Magia e Instrumental. La primera también se da en los cursos normales de Hogwarts, y básicamente consiste en atender a las batallitas de un grupo de hechiceros chiflados o de brujas cabreadas. Al menos, eso es lo que damos en las clases de los lunes y los miércoles: los martes y jueves, añadimos el adjetivo «contemporánea» al nombre de la asignatura, y, por lo visto, esas clases consistirán en que Ashton se siente en la mesa y nos explique los acontecimientos que nos alejaron de Hogwarts en su momento y los que nos han traído hoy hasta aquí. De momento, en la clase de hoy, miércoles, lo más interesante que ha sucedido es que la profesora, la señorita McGonagall, en un momento particularmente aburrido de la revuelta de los gnomos del 56, se ha transformado en gato para volver a capturar nuestra atención.

«Esta no es mi materia, y, como entenderán, a mí tampoco me resulta particularmente entretenido. Cuanto antes terminemos, antes podrán entender cómo he podido transformarme. He incluso puede que ustedes aprendan a hacerlo», había explicado antes de retomar la historia.

Y, aunque probablemente no consiguió que ninguno entendiéramos qué había empujado a los gnomos del 56 a revolucionarse, McGonagall provocó que nos interesáramos más por las clases que futuras, las que no eran "de entrenamiento", como las de ahora. Lo bueno, la enseñanza verdadera e importante, la razón por la que estamos aquí, la descubriríamos dentro de dos semanas, una vez conozcamos todos los utensilios mágicos que se pueden utilizar y sepamos las diferencias entre un encantamiento y un hechizo.

Instrumental, por su parte, consistía en entender el mundo mágico: sus estructuras, sistemas, objetos...Dinstinguir varitas, calderos, pociones, bolas de cristal, objetos mágicos...

A la hora de comer, me dirijo al comedor esperando encontrarme con Lola, Mikaelo y Jason. A pesar de que los he visto esta mañana e incluso me he sentado a su lado en la clase de Historia de la Magia, les he perdido la pista en la clase en la que hemos aprendido los distintos mecanismos que se pueden usar para volar.

Estoy agotada, y el aroma de la comida se hace cada vez más delicioso a medida que me voy acercando al Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, algo me detiene cuando intento entrar. Se trata de Lola, que me ha agarrado por un brazo. La acompañan Mikaelo y Jason.

− Tenemos una venganza que cobrarnos, ¿recuerdas? –me dice la chica, con una sonrisa desafiante, como si esperara que me fuera a echar para atrás.

Respiro hondo, y cuando el aroma a muslo de cordero se mete hasta dentro y la sensación de hambre es más intensa, enseguida me arrepiento. Sin embargo, no dejo que nada de ello trasluzca y esbozo una sonrisa:

− Claro. No contaba con que se te hubiera ocurrido algo tan pronto, ¡pero cuanto antes mejor!

Sin decir nada, Lola y los chicos comienzan a caminar y no me queda otra que seguirlos. Enseguida sé adónde nos dirigimos: el baño de las chicas Slytherin. Al ser la hora de comer, la gran habitación de la tercera planta que alberga el inmenso baño está vacía. En los meses de curso estándar, imagino que estas duchas –a ojo creo que son unas cincuenta- deben de servir a todas las chicas de la casa Slytherin, a las de todos los cursos. Sin embargo, al estar en el curso de verano, somos muchas menos, y cada una tiene la suya propia. Encontramos la de Katie rápidamente: su nombre está escrito en una pegatina identificativa en la puerta de la cabina de ducha.

Lola sonríe, casi parece relamerse los labios. Saca con destreza un pequeño bote, no más largo que un dedo, del bolsillo de su falda. Lo mira primero a él, orgullosa, y después me lo tiende. Lo cojo con cuidado.

− Es una mezcla −explica−. Por una parte, está mi crema decoloradora, la que uso cada vez que voy a teñirme. Elimina completamente el pigmento del pelo y te lo deja de un amarillo pollo terrible –sonríe, y me fijo una vez más en su pelo, de un rubio casi blanco. Siempre pensé que era su color natural−. Claro que, usarlo así, a lo loco, sería una tontería: su textura es muy distinta a la del champú normal, y la chica lo notaría. Por eso, he conseguido colarme en la biblioteca y consultar unos cuantos libros de una asignatura llamada Pociones. Después, visitar el despacho del profesor de esa asignatura ha sido insultantemente sencillo: por lo visto, los profesores no cierran sus despachos cuando se van de vacaciones. Si he mezclado todo bien, dentro de ese botecito debería haber una sustancia que huele igual que el champú y que tiene su misma textura, pero que en realidad es un mejunje que hará que nuestra querida Katie se quede rubia durante al menos dos semanas. Lo mejor es que creerá que es irreversible.

«Si lo he hecho mal, bueno, pues a lo mejor se le cae el pelo y nunca más le vuelve a crecer. Ah, la sensación de incertidumbre es fantástica. ¿Qué serááá, seráááá…?

Jason ríe divertido ante la perorata de su amiga, quien lo premia con una sonrisa cómplice. Mikaelo, por su parte, niega con la cabeza. Centra la mirada en mí.

− ¿Tú qué opinas, Harriet? –me pregunta.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, confusa.

− Dejarla rubia durante un tiempo y asustarla me parece lo justo. Pero, no sé, quizá que se le caiga el pelo y nunca más le vuelva a crecer sea algo…¿excesivo? para haberme apagado el despertador.

− ¿Te vas a rajar? ¿En serio? –pregunta Lola, esbozando un gesto de desprecio.

− Nadie aquí ha hablado de rajarse –aclaro yo, empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Esto es lo que siempre he querido. Amigos, complicidad. Reír juntos, tener una razón para estar contenta. No puedo fallarles ahora. Agarro con fuerza el bote−. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Lola sonríe, satisfecha.

− Simplemente échalo en su bote de champú y remuévelo un poco.

Obedezco. Me meto en la ducha y respiro hondo. Soy muy consciente de que lo más probable es que Lola, como bruja inexperta, haya confundido algún ingrediente, de que es casi seguro que lo que estoy a punto de hacer deje calva a Katie de por vida. Podría tirar el líquido al desagüe, desentenderme, pero sé que Lola no tardaría en percatarse de ello. Tengo que hacer esto por mí. Así que cierro los ojos y vierto el líquido.

Es esto. Esto es lo que quería. Cuando salgo y recibo sus sonrisas de aprobación, me convenzo de que por fin tengo a alguien. De que es lo correcto. De que soy algo para alguien. Me convenzo de ello y me arranco una sonrisa.


	15. Chapter 15

Los gritos de Katie dramatizados por mí en el desayuno del día siguiente son seguidos por una larga y dulce carcajada de Lola.

Katie. Jamás había visto a una persona gritar así. Y eso, teniendo en cuenta que he pasado muchas semanas negras de exámenes en una de las facultades más prestigiosas del país, es destacable.

Anoche, minutos antes de irnos a dormir, Katie entró como un huracán en la habitación, con una toalla mal anudada a su cuerpo y con el pelo muerto, como si estuviera quemado, de un color amarillo enfermizo. Entre sus gritos de enfado rescaté que me echaba la culpa a mí, que estaba segura de que era la responsable de ello, Intentó agredirme, pero fui lo suficientemente rápida como para escaparme corriendo y llamar la atención del que estuviera por allí.

No tardé en encontrarme con uno de los fantasmas, que enseguida pusieron a Ashton en alerta. El chico apareció en muy pocos minutos y, dedicándome una mirada de soslayo, detuvo a Katie y la llevó a la enfermería. Doy por hecho que sigue ahí.

− Si os digo la verdad, desde mi punto de vista ese mejunje tenía todas las de fracasar. Yo ya imaginaba a esa chica calva. No sé si alegrarme por ser mejor bruja de lo que creía o entristecerme por simplemente haberle cambiado el pelo de color –dice Lola con tranquilidad mientras desayunamos.

Miro a mi alrededor para cerciorarme de que nadie nos escucha. Como siempre, la mesa de los Slytherin es silenciosa y el que no está metido en sus asuntos o en el de sus amigos no se preocupa por los demás. Me inquieta pensar que alguien pueda oír hablar a Lola tan libremente de lo sucedido anoche, cuando estoy segura de que Ashton, como poco, sospecha de mí.

− Si supieran algo ya estaríamos castigados. Otra vez –afirma Mikaelo cuando les confieso mi preocupación.

− Relájate, tía. No nos va a pasar nada. Esa zorra ha tenido lo que se merecía –añade Lola.

No hemos vuelto a sacar el tema hasta por la tarde, cuando los cuatro estamos en la sala común repasando yo los apuntes que he cogido hoy y charlando ellos.

− Este rollo con Katie me ha hecho pensar –dice Lola−. Harriet.

Me llama con sequedad, y mi respuesta es acorde a su tono autoritario: aparto la mirada de mis apuntes automáticamente.

− ¿Sí?

− He decidido que tú también necesitas un cambio de look.

− ¿Perdón?

Lola pone los ojos en blanco de la misma forma que los pone siempre que alguien le plantea una pregunta estúpida.

− Un cambio; necesitas un cambio. Al menos de pelo. No puedes ser más básica, nena. Pelo largo y castaño, sin maquillaje, sin tatuajes, sin piercings... eres como todas las chicas; ¿qué es lo que te hace especial?

Trago saliva, incómoda.

− Pues yo creo que el físico de Harriet es fantástico tal como es –opina Mikaelo, y me dedica una cálida sonrisa a la que no soy capaz de corresponder.

− Sí, Lo, no marees la perdiz –coincide Jason.

− Como dice Rachel, de Friends: no uterus, no opinion –responde ella, lanzándoles una mirada letal que suaviza cuando vuelve a dirigirse a mí−. Con tus ojos claros, te iría genial un tono de pelo...diferente. Pastel. Lo estoy viendo –sonríe con emoción−. Lo estoy viendo totalmente.

Miro a Lola con atención. Su físico no me fascina un ápice menos, a pesar de estar ya acostumbrada a sus finas facciones, al brillo de sus ojos, al casi blanco de su pelo. Desde luego ella sí es especial. Llamaría la atención si la pones entre un conjunto de cien chicas. Cien chicas que podrían ser yo. Porque, como dice ella, mi físico no tiene nada que me diferencia de todas ellas.

− ¿Qué tienes en mente?

− Oh, Dios...−se lamenta Mikaelo.

Lola se limita a ensanchar su sonrisa.

No puedo dejar de mirarme al espejo. Es como cuando vas a la peluquería, que te resulta raro acostumbrarte a tu imagen con el pelo un poco más corto. Es como eso solo que multiplicado por mil. Es como si la del espejo fuera otra, que, aunque parecida a ti, no eres tú. Porque ella, con su pelo verde azulado, verde mar, verde relajado, pastel, llama la atención. No está repetida. Es especial.

Y guapa.

Muy guapa.

Lola ha conservado la longitud de mi pelo, aunque sí que le ha dado cuerpo y lo ha ondulado ligeramente. Así, me sigue llegando hasta el pecho, solo que ahora no cae como una gran cortina muerta, sino que tiene movimiento propio. Tiene movimiento en sí mismo. Parece que el verde es el verde de las olas de un mar único. Es un verde bonito, casi azul, que combina a la perfección con el claro de mis ojos.

Cuando me puse en manos de Lola, por un momento temí que toda nuestra complicidad fuera un chiste y ella planeara hacer con mi pelo lo mismo que con el de Katie, quien aún no ha regresado de la enfermería. Sin embargo, verme tan estilizada, tan guapa, me hace ver a Lola de una forma distinta.

Es la primera noche que me voy a la cama con una sonrisa.

El uniforme veraniego de Hogwarts (camisa blanca de manga corta, falda negra y corbata verde) resulta combinar de maravilla con mi nuevo pelo. Es viernes y se nota en el ambiente la emoción por haber sobrevivido a la primera semana de clases, aunque en mi caso, la emoción es mayor, pues hoy voy a descubrir los entresijos del castillo. Además, lo haré de mano de Ashton, aunque eso me importa poco.

Decido llevar un gorro negro, de corte caído y de algodón, que contrasta muy bien con el color del pelo y a su vez combina con el del uniforme. Además, ondulo mi pelo para que se noten las ondas y esta vez marco más el eyeliner.

Mis compañeros de clase se dan cuenta, pues me miran con (más) detenimiento, cuando normalmente ni se percatan de mi presencia. Lola, por su parte, me dedica una sonrisa de aprobación durante el desayuno.

El primer conflicto se da en clase de Historia de la Magia. Al ser viernes, es el turno de Ashton, que entra, alegre, como un torbellino, y enseguida garabatea algo en la pizarra. Se sienta con tranquilidad en la mesa y sonríe abiertamente.

Hasta que su mirada da conmigo. Aunque sus labios siguen sonriendo, sus ojos se han oscurecido, sorprendidos. Yo alzo la barbilla y esbozo una sonrisa rápida e incómoda.

− Harriet, si eres tan amable...−consigue decir finalmente, y hace el gesto de quitarse el gorro.

La sorpresa me impide responder durante unos segundos y él, dando por hecho que estoy a punto de quitármelo, comienza la clase.

− ¿Por qué? –interrumpo en alto, sin miedo.

− ¿Disculpa?

− Que por qué tengo que quitarme el gorro.

Ashton se queda con la sonrisa colgando en los labios, sorprendido por mi pregunta.

− Es de mala educación estar con la cabeza tapada en los sitios cerrados –explica con serenidad−. Así que, si no te importa…

− ¿Acaso está contemplado en las normas de Hogwarts que no pueda llevar un maldito gorro a clase?

Ashton sonríe con incredulidad.

− Lo que está contemplado es que tengas que acudir a clase con el uniforme escolar. Y desde luego que ese gorro no forma parte de tu uniforme.

− Pensándolo bien −replico−, esas normas están para los cursos normales, no para los de verano, ¿no es así? Tú mismo dijiste que podríamos pasar por alto muchas normas, de hecho, estoy segura de que ya nos hemos saltado…

− Las normas de los cursos habituales se aplican al de verano, y...

− Pero si en esas normas está claramente reflejado que el curso escolar se desarrolla desde septiembre hasta junio –le interrumpo−; no deberían valer.

− Harriet.

− ¿Qué?

− Quítate el gorro. Aquí soy yo la autoridad.

Siento las miradas de toda la clase sobre mí. Lola, sentada unas filas por delante, incluso se ha girado y me mira con un gesto que va a medio camino entre el asombro y la diversión pasando por el orgullo. Sin embargo, yo me concentro en mantenerle la mirada a Ashton, en cuyo rostro se ha evaporado cualquier último rastro de su habitual sonrisa simpática.

− Quítate el gorro o vete fuera de mi clase.

Suspiro. Ni siquiera sé de dónde ha salido esta rebeldía por mi parte, pero poner en duda la autoridad de Ashton me ha resultado divertido. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me quito el gorro. Debido a ello, las ondas restantes caen como una catarata, y al ver el pelo teñido en su totalidad por primera vez, Ashton se queda plasmado por un par de instantes.

Después, recupera el hilo de la clase sin problema y no vuelve a mirarme en los siguientes cincuenta minutos.

El silencio en la torre de astronomía es tan profundo que sus suaves pisadas suenan atronadoras. Cada escalón, un trueno.

Cuando llega, solo me giro levemente, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Esbozo media sonrisa que creo que no llega viva a mis labios.

Ashton se mantiene a una distancia prudente, en el centro de la sala. Yo me mantengo en el balcón.

− Pensé que no vendrías –dice, en voz baja−; por lo del gorro, ya sabes.

Pienso bien la respuesta:

− Si de verdad hubieras pensado que no iba a venir no te habrías molestado en comprobarlo.

Me acerco a él y le planto cara. La noche es fresca, y enseguida me arrepiento de no haber cogido una chaqueta.

− Estás distinta –comenta él, paseando la mirada por mi cuerpo sin reparo.

− ¿Te gusta el pelo?

− Te pareces a ella. A Lola.

− No has respondido a mi pregunta. Y no sé si eso de que me parezco a Lola debería tomármelo como un cumplido o como una ofensa.

Ashton sonríe para sí por un instante, con ironía:

− Vamos. Desde luego que te lo has tomado como un cumplido.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

Suspira.

− Cuando en esa carta te propuse enseñarte Hogwarts de la misma manera que se lo enseñamos a todo el mundo el primer día, lo hacía pensando que el hecho de que te hubieras perdido el primer día y hubieras acabado con esa gente había sido un accidente que lamentabas. Lo pensé porque la temporada que pasaste conmigo tras tu encontronazo con aquel mortífago me permitió conocerte, o al menos un poquito. Y la Harriet que conocí entonces tiene muy poco que ver con la chica que tengo delante, la que busca poner en entredicho a las personas que le han ayudado. Desde luego que no le ofrecí enseñarle Hogwarts a la Harriet infantil, rebelde y con rabietas que se comporta así porque busca impresionar a otras personas.

Abro la boca, sorprendida, y me dispongo a responder, pero él no me lo permite.

− No me niegues que el numerito de hoy en clase no era para impresionar a Lola.

Me encuentro, sorprendida, con que no puedo negárselo. Aunque aún no esté segura de a qué vino la discusión por el gorro, tengo la certeza de que cuando Lola me miró con aprobación me sentí bien, a gusto conmigo misma.

− Lola ha sido la única que me ha hecho sentir que de verdad estoy aquí, que mi presencia supone una diferencia. Que no estoy aquí de paso. Es mi amiga.

− Lo único que ha hecho esa chica ha sido teñirte de verde y convencerte de que quemarle el pelo a una compañera era lo justo por una broma algo pesada –hace una pequeña pausa en la que me ofrece claramente la oportunidad de negar que ni Lola ni yo tenemos nada que ver con lo sucedido con Katie, pero sé que sería ridículo. Asiente ante el silencio que confirma mi culpabilidad−. No os ha caído una buena encima porque hay pruebas de que tú estabas en clase en el momento en el que alguien entró en el despacho del profesor de Pociones y porque a Katie no se le ocurre qué otra persona podría haber hecho algo así. Sin embargo, no ha sido nada inteligente por vuestra parte experimentar con tintes ni veinticuatro horas después de lo que le pasó a Katie. Os pinta la palabra culpabilidad en la frente.

− ¿Vas a chivarte?

− ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?

Suspiro, y miro alrededor.

− Te lo explico mientras me enseñas Hogwarts.

− ¿Acaso sigues queriendo verlo? ¿Acaso te importa estar aquí, lo que supone este lugar? ¿O la única razón por la que estás aquí es para hacer gamberradas y…?

− Sigo siendo yo, Ashton –le interrumpo, acercándome más−. Con otro pelo, con amistades, pero no he dejado de ser la que se tapaba con tus mantas hasta arriba mientras le contabas historias de Hogwarts. Sigo despertando cada día en un sueño por estar aquí. Sigo muriéndome de ganas de que me enseñes este sitio. Te lo prometo.

Hagamos una cosa: olvidémonos –los dos- de los malos rollos, de mi tinte, de Lola, de Katie, de los mortífagos. Ya hablaremos de eso en su momento. Prestémosle a Hogwarts la atención que merece, vamos.

Ashton me mira largamente y al final rompe en una risa entrecortada.

− Te va a sonar ridículo, pero me cuesta encontrarte, reconocerte, con ese pelo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Me saco del bolsillo del pantalón el gorro de esta mañana y se lo muestro con sorna. Él ríe, y su risa se relaja en una sonrisa tranquila cuando me ve con él puesto.

− Está bien, Harriet; vamos allá. Sígueme, que te voy a descubrir mi hogar.


	16. Chapter 16

− Está bien, está bien: lo primero que has de saber de Hogwarts es que es inmenso. Inmenso, inmenso, ¡inmenso! No exagero, de verdad –las palabras de Ashton salen de su boca a toda pastilla. La emoción es evidente−. Cuando crees que te sabes todos sus recovecos, la escalera de acá se mueve y el piso de más allá se transforma. Que no te engañe su estructura señorial y su aspecto sobrio: Hogwarts está vivo, y su arquitectura es de lo más juguetona.

Ashton y yo bajamos las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía sin hacer ruido, y es obvio que a él le cuesta mantener a raya el volumen de su voz: está tan emocionado que le gustaría gritar y reír mientras habla.

− En Hogwarts hay 142 escaleras, pero no me preguntes cuántos pisos hay exactamente porque ni yo ni nadie a quien conozca lo sabe con certeza. Algunas de las cosas que tampoco nadie sabe muy bien es exactamente dónde duermen los profesores o los elfos domésticos. Se sospecha, sin embargo, que el personal docente accede a un nivel del colegio que es como otro castillo en sí mismo. ¡Apuesto a que montan fiestas con música altísima que nosotros no podemos oír!

− Espera, espera. Tú ahora eres un profesor; ¿no se supone que tendrías que estar durmiendo allí?

Ashton sonríe como si fuera un niño:

− No soy exactamente un profesor −explica−; soy uno de los monitores de este lío que hemos montado. Para ser profesor de Hogwarts hay que pasar un montón de trámites burocráticos la mar de aburridos. Además, ¡me gradué hace dos meses! Aunque no te niego que algún día me gustaría serlo…En cualquier caso, yo sigo durmiendo en mi dormitorio de toda la vida, en la torre de Hufflepuff. En fin, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Lugares secretos y desconocidos. Hogwarts cuenta con atajos y pasadizos. Docenas, cientos de ellos. En mi estancia aquí, sin embargo, nunca me preocupé demasiado por ellos.

− ¿Por qué no?

Pasamos ahora por un pasillo que reconozco cercano a la biblioteca del segundo piso.

− Porque la historia me indica que esos pasadizos no llevan precisamente a prados con unicornio y purpurina.

Nos sentamos entonces en unas escaleras que, si no me equivoco, conducen a la torre de Gryffindor y Ashton me explica la historia de una terrible cámara secreta a la que se accedía a través de los baños y que guardaba un gigantesco basilisco que mataba con la mirada.

Se me escapa un grito ante el que él ríe cuando me cuenta que ese basilisco estuvo aquí, por estos pasillos, que consiguió salir de su cámara y casi se cobra la vida de varios estudiantes.

− Esto se dio cuando Hermione estaba en… ¿segundo curso, puede ser? Tenía solo doce años y ella misma adivinó cuál era el mecanismo para evitar que el basilisco te matara. Se recorrió Hogwarts mirando a través de un espejo. Cuando me lo contó, no entendía cómo pudo ser tan valiente…

Sus palabras hacen que recuerde las advertencias de Hermione cuando le dije que un colegio no podía albergar tantos peligros. Trago saliva.

Ashton entonces procede a relatarme un pasadizo que conducía a una casa encantada en la que encontraron a Sirius Black, que, por lo visto, era un preso que parecía peligroso y un traidor pero que al final resultó ser todo lo contrario. Otra entrada secreta resultaba guardar un perro de tres cabezas, y un pasillo bastante desconocido da al embarcadero donde el mismísimo Lord Voldemort puso fin a la vida de Severus Snape, del que Ashton ya me ha hablado alguna vez.

− Como ves, hay sitios muy turbios. ¡Pero eso no significa que no haya también sitios alucinantes! Y por eso quería enseñarte el castillo. ¿Vienes?

El primer sitio al que Ashton me conduce está bastante alejado de la torre de Gryffindor. Se trata del lugar que custodian dos grandes puertas situadas en los sótanos, muy cerca de la sala común de los Hufflepuff.

− Como buen hufflepuff, creo que gran parte de mi estancia en Howgarts las pasé aquí –sonríe y abre las dos grandes puertas mediante un movimiento de varita−: ¡las cocinas de Hogwarts!

Entramos entonces en una gran estancia en la que todo lo que veo me parece a tamaño reducido. Parece una cocina muy elaborada y profesional, pero de juguete. Entonces caigo en la cuenta: los elfos domésticos. Caminamos con cuidado de no mover nada de sitio mientras Ashton me cuenta la historia de cómo descubrió este lugar por primera vez y cómo consiguió ganarse a los elfos jefes para que lo dejaran entrar de vez en cuando.

− Que en sexto, entre los TIMOS, el miedo por los ÉXTASIS y demás, no engordara veinte kilos sigue siendo el gran misterio de Hogwarts. ¡Cada vez que me agobiaba bajaba aquí a devorar todos los _brownies_ de chocolate que pudiera!

Hace una pequeña pausa y mira a su alrededor, nostálgico.

− Llegué a ser tan pesado con esos brownies que la elfita que siempre me los preparaba terminó por enseñarme la receta para que pudiera cocinarlos yo solo y así dejarla en paz –cierra los ojos, como si estuviera concentrado en algo. Después, con los ojos aún cerrados, comienza a moverse por la cocina, con media sonrisa en los labios. Los abre de vez en cuando y coge una cacerola allí, azúcar más allá. Finalmente, regresa triunfal al punto que está frente a mí. Me sonríe, enigmático, y me muestra sugerentemente todos los ingredientes que ha recogido por el camino−. Creo que recuerdo la receta.

− Crees –repito yo, sonriente, desconfiando.

− Si no lo intentamos, nunca lo sabremos.

− ¿Intentamos? ¿Los dos?

− ¡Claro! –responde él con alegría, y me insta a ir junto a él.

Camino hasta donde está y me mira con una sonrisa mal contenida. Después, empieza a pasarme cantidades para que las pese, y, así, sin darnos cuenta, empezamos a cocinar brownies. Como niños, en silencio, aguantándonos la risa. Comiéndonos los ingredientes a medida que los añadimos. Me permito sonreír, relajada, por primera vez desde que llegué al castillo.


	17. Chapter 17

El intenso sabor a chocolate inunda toda mi boca cuando salimos por la puerta principal. Aunque es cierto que quizá nos hayamos pasado con el azúcar, el brownie estaba delicioso, y el helado con el que lo hemos acompañado, aún más.

− Hogwarts es un lugar precioso –le digo a Ashton a la vez que la noche nos envuelve.

Él al principio se gira, sorprendido. Después estalla en una risa alegre.

− Crees que el tour ya ha terminado –comprende, y vuelve a reír para sí−. ¿En serio? ¡Pero si queda la mejor parte!

Río y los dos caminamos en silencio. Ashton me pregunta si tengo frío, pero la verdad es que, aunque estemos en el norte, hace una perfecta noche de verano. Corre el viento de vez en cuando, pero no resulta molesto.

− Hay algo que no me has dicho –le recuerdo mientras descendemos la cuesta que lleva al castillo−. Me has hablado de un montón de salas secretas y alucinantes, pero no me has contado cuál de todas ellas es tu favorita. ¿Las cocinas, quizá?

Ashton borra la sonrisa de su semblante, que enseguida es invadido por un gesto recto. En ese momento terminamos de descender la cuesta. Hemos tomado la dirección opuesta a la que seleccionamos el día en el que Lola, Mikaelo, Jason y yo fuimos al lago, y ahora Ashton y yo nos encontramos en una gran explanada rodeada por unas gradas y decorada con altísimos postes cuya función no comprendo.

− Aquí es donde quería llegar –me informa, abriendo los brazos, libre, disfrutando del paso del viento por su cara−. Hoy es noche de perseidas.

− ¿A qué te refieres? Seguro que este sitio de día tiene su encanto, pero así…tan vacío…qué quieres que te diga: me ha parecido mucho más bonito el despacho del director.

Ashton ríe ante mis palabras como si yo fuera una niña que no sabe lo que dice.

− Mira hacia arriba –me dice con sencillez.

Entonces me uno a él: miro hacia arriba y lo entiendo. En tres segundos veo dos. Más brillantes que nunca, como si fueran perlas que desfilan con una tranquilidad rápida, queriendo ser admiradas.

Ashton hace que caiga en la cuenta de que hoy es la noche de las lágrimas de San Lorenzo, y de que no es casualidad que concertara nuestro paseo por Hogwarts hoy. Enseguida nos tumbamos en el césped y nos limitamos a observar las perseidas en silencio, solo compartiendo palabras para hablar de esa que acaba de pasar o de aquellas que van juntas.

Cuando llevamos un rato, me giro, y por primera vez, dejo de mirar a las perseidas. Miro, de lado, a Ashton, que, de vez en cuando, es ligeramente iluminado por la luz de las estrellas fugaces.

− No me has respondido –le recuerdo, en un susurro−. Y sabes, cuál es…

− Sí, cuál es mi lugar favorito de Hogwarts. No lo he olvidado. Simplemente estaba pensando.

− ¿Y qué has pensado?

− Que el lugar que más te guste no tiene que ser necesariamente uno en el que hayas pasado buenos ratos. Podría haberte dicho perfectamente que las cocinas eran mi lugar favorito, pues ahí me divertí, me sinceré, y crecí. También podría haberte respondido que es este campo, en el que, al oír a cientos de personas corear mi nombre con orgullo, al unísono, me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo. La sala común de Hufflepuff, donde me enamoré por primera vez, la zona del Gran Comedor donde bailamos una vez estuvimos graduados…he sido feliz en muchos de los lugares de este colegio, pero ninguno ha llegado a fascinarme tanto, tantísimo, como el sitio en el que estoy pensando, y eso que en ese sitio pasé las peores horas de toda mi estancia aquí, en Hogwarts.

− ¿De qué sala estás hablando?

Ashton por primera vez deja de prestar atención a las estrellas y me mira. Sonríe con tristeza.

− Es una larga historia.

− Tan larga como puede ser esta noche –replico−. No tengo ninguna prisa.

Él se sonríe de nuevo, incómodo. Mira a su alrededor. Abre la boca, pero de sus labios no sale ninguna palabra.

−Esto… no es mi historia favorita del mundo, así que… ¿te importaría si…? –me indica con gestos que prefiere hablar sin mirarme directamente, y enseguida se lo permito. Los dos volvemos a tumbarnos completamente, aparentemente mirando a las estrellas, pero con la atención volcada en el otro−. Bueno…se podría decir que la historia empieza con mi padre. Mi padre…−siento cómo su voz se va rompiendo poquito a poquito, y no puedo evitar mirarlo. Compone una sonrisa triste y vuelve a intentarlo−. Mi padre no era una buena persona.

»Se llamaba Mundungus, y, aunque sirvió con lealtad a Dumbledore y a la Orden del Fénix, engañó a mucha gente y le entorpeció notablemente el camino a Harry en la época crucial del enfrentamiento contra Voldemort.

Pero eso da un poco igual. En lo que a mí concierne…bueno, Mundungus era conocido por andar aquí y allá, sobre todo con prostitutas. Y era poco cuidadoso. Así, no tardó en dejar embarazada a una de ellas, que, aunque quiso, no pudo abortar porque, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, el feto ya tenía cinco meses. Mundungus no quiso saber nada del bebé, y la prostituta, una chiquilla sin estudios y que no tenía nada, dio a luz y a la semana dejó al niño en el primer orfanato muggle que encontró. No sé por qué no buscó uno mágico, supongo que para que al chiquillo le resultara más difícil encontrarla, no lo sé.

Lo peor fue…lo peor fue eso, el orfanato muggle. Ni Mundungus ni ella tuvieron en cuenta que, al ser ellos mago y bruja, lo más probable era que su hijo heredara el don de la magia. Él era tan descuidado que si se le pasó por la cabeza, le daría igual…y los conocimientos del mundo de ella no eran los suficientes como para que se parara a pensar que…su hijo nunca encontraría su sitio en ese orfanato. Que, cuando le llegara la carta de Hogwarts, esta llegaría sola, sin más explicaciones, pues nadie había hecho notar que ese tal Ashton Fletcher, a pesar de ser hijo de magos, nunca supo nada del mundo mágico.

Hace una pequeña pausa en la que nuestras miradas se encuentran. Suspira, pero esta vez no se obliga a forzar una sonrisa:

− Imagina ser un niño de once años, solo, sin nada ni nadie en el mundo y recibir una carta que da tantísimas cosas por sentadas. Imagina ser ese crío y recibir una carta a tu nombre (un nombre que nadie conoce: estás solo). Imagina leer cosas como Colegio de Magia, como haber sido aceptado, como una estación de tren, como la lista de los libros y el material que necesitarás. Lo primero que pensé fue que alguien, algún niño de mi clase, me estaba gastando una broma. Sin embargo, aquello era ridículo, pues nunca había tenido problemas con ninguno de ellos.

»Pase todas las noches de agosto en vela, preguntándome qué significaría aquello. Por supuesto, no lo compartí con nadie, aunque lo cierto es que en realidad no tenía a nadie con quien hacerlo.

Lo decidí una semana antes: la cita para acudir a ese tal Hogwarts era el mismo día que se reanudaban las clases del curso habitual, por lo que podría hacerme con una mochila y, en vez de ir al colegio de siempre, llegaría a la estación de tren. En el caso de que notificaran mi ausencia al orfanato, el castigo o la regañina habrían valido la pena.

Reuní todo el dinero que llevaba años ahorrando para comprar material escolar nuevo (quería llevar algo a clase que no fuera de cinco generaciones anteriores, y, así, quizá los niños no se reirían tanto de mí ni me llamarían huérfano) y compré un billete de metro que me llevara hasta la estación de King's Cross.

No me costó demasiado averiguar cómo se accedía al andén nueve y tres cuartos, pues me limité a imitar y seguir a todos los niños emocionados que veía. Una vez allí, frente al tren humeante, sin nada más que una mochila vacía excepto por la carta de admisión y el almuerzo para el colegio, pasé bastante desapercibido. Un par de señoras me preguntaron si era el hermanito pequeño de alguno de los nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts y si, al despistarme, me había separado de mi familia. Al fin y al cabo las entendía: todos los niños llevaban consigo dos padres sonrientes y un carrito con una mascota dentro. Yo, que me sabía de memoria la carta de admisión y la lista del material de tanto leerlas, supe enseguida a qué venían los carritos y las lechuzas. Me sentía vacío, terriblemente distinguido entre los demás, y no solo por no traer conmigo el material, sino por mi expresión. Mientras todos los niños sonreían y abrazaban a sus padres, yo caminaba asustado y confuso, sin saber muy bien a qué me enfrentaba.

Cuando el tren empezó a pitar, lo decidí, Harriet: tenía que arriesgarme.

− Guau. Yo no me habría atrevido. Estabas tan solo…

− No te habrías atrevido ahora –puntualiza él−. Piensa por un momento en la vida que llevaba yo: vacía, solitaria, completamente gris. Tenía delante de mis narices la oportunidad de darle la vuelta a todo ello, y mientras caminaba hacia la escalera, supe que si no hacía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, me habría arrepentido toda la vida. Es cierto que no sabía adónde iba, pero, fuera lo que fuese, seguro que era mejor de lo que tenía entonces.

»Una vez en el tren, me hice con un compartimento ocupado por unos niños bastante aburridos que, durante el corto trayecto que permanecieron despiertos, no me prestaron atención. Lo difícil fue cuando anunciaron que teníamos que ponernos las túnicas. Mi corto presupuesto no me había permitido más que comprar el billete de metro y un refresco, y me sentí terriblemente humillado cuando los niños me preguntaron dónde estaban mis cosas, por qué no me ponía el uniforme. Farfullé algo como que se me había olvidado en casa, que era la misma excusa que ponía cuando la profesora del colegio me preguntaba dónde estaba el libro de lectura que había encargado comprar el mes anterior.

Los niños no le dieron más importancia, pero yo, cuando me vi envuelto en un montón de chicos de uniforme, un montón de chicos que aparentemente sabían dónde estaban y cuál era su función en aquel lugar, no pude soportar la sensación de no encajar, de no pertenecer a un sitio.

Salí corriendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y me las apañé para llegar al castillo, donde ya empezaban a llegar los primeros estudiantes, entre los que mi ropa de diario y mi cara de niño asustado desentonaban muchísimo. Me escabullí entre ellos, y conseguí subir las escaleras sin que nadie me llamara la atención. Si alguien me vio, imagino que supuso que era un novato que se había olvidado el uniforme o que había tenido un apretón. Fue la primera vez en mi vida en la que agradecí que no me dieran importancia, que no se fijaran en mí.

Esos momentos de vagar por el castillo buscando un escondite, maldiciendo el haberme subido a ese tren y pensando en una forma de volver al orfanato, los recuerdo vagamente. Solo me acuerdo del ritmo desbocado de mi corazón y de las ganas de llorar y de desaparecer.

Intenté abrir muchas puertas. Las que cedieron resultaron ser aulas o cuartos de baño, y supuse que no eran el mejor escondite. Entonces di con ella. La sala por la que me has preguntado, mi lugar favorito de Hogwarts.

Más tarde descubriría que su nombre oficial es Sala de los menesteres, pero en aquel momento…para mí se convirtió en refugio y a la vez en pesadilla. Había abierto ya lo que me parecieron cientos de puertas, y cuando abrí aquella tenía claro que era de las últimas. Me quedé sin habla cuando descubrí que detrás de aquella puerta aparentemente inocente estaba la entrada al orfanato.

No puedo evitar ahogar un grito. Ashton mueve un poco los labios, como si intentara sonreír.

− Era justo lo que necesitaba −prosigue−: el orfanato, mi lugar de origen. Sin llegar nunca a ser mi hogar, consideraba al orfanato el único sitio mío, que me definía, aunque fuera solo un sitio donde dormir y crecer con el que no tenía ningún vínculo afectivo.

»Así, me interné en el orfanato como otras tantas veces. Oía el movimiento de siempre, pero no me crucé con nadie hasta que llegué a mi habitación. Allí me quedé unos segundos en silencio, preguntándome si Hogwarts, el tren, los niños de mi compartimento, las señoras que me habían preguntado si estaba perdido…preguntándome si todo ello había sido real o si acababa de despertar de una terrible y muy realista pesadilla. Recuerdo pasar toda esa mañana pensando, rememorando todos mis movimientos y lo real que me había parecido todo. Procuré mantenerme en silencio, ya que, en caso de no haberse tratado de una pesadilla, si los encargados del orfanato llegaran a enterarse de que había estado solo por Londres, me caería una buena bronca.

Cuando llegó la tarde llegué a una conclusión: Hogwarts, el tren, los niños, todo ello había sido real. El problema, la razón por la que en ese momento estaba de vuelta en el orfanato era porque lo había deseado con todas mis fuerzas, estaba tan arrepentido de haber tomado el tren a ese sitio tan extraño que la magia que envolvía al castillo me había transportado de vuelta al orfanato.

Todo tenía sentido por fin. Lo entendí. Así que me puse a llorar. Tenía que echarlo todo antes de que me llevaran a cenar, así que empecé a llorar como no había llorado nunca. Lloré por el dolor de las ilusiones rotas, que se clavaban como cristales sobre mi piel, lloré porque comprendí que mi vida seguiría tan vacía como siempre, y que no había forma de cambiar aquello.

La situación parecía no poder ser peor justo cuando alguien abrió mi puerta. Temía que alguien del orfanato me viera así, en mis momentos más vulnerables. Por esa razón, no sé si encontrarme con un rostro al que no había visto en mi vida me asustó o me alivió. Doy por hecho que fue lo segundo, porque enseguida supe que no había un ápice de maldad en la persona del otro lado de la puerta, que se mostraba tan sorprendido como yo.

Me preguntó amablemente si podía pasar y yo, sin saber muy bien por qué, le dije que sí. El hombre, alto, rechoncho, con sonrisa bonachona, se sentó junto a mí e, ignorando mi llorera, me preguntó cómo me llamaba y qué hacía ahí.

«Estoy en mi habitación –recuerdo que le dije-; el que no debería estar aquí es usted». Al principio me miró con gesto de extrañeza, pero supo reaccionar: me dijo su nombre, Neville, y me preguntó si quería dar un paseo con él. Me aseguró que no nos encontraríamos a nadie del orfanato por el camino y yo decidí confiar en él. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al salir por la puerta dela habitación, no fue el pasillo del orfanato lo que me encontré, sino el de Hogwarts, el de la puerta que me había enviado de vuelta allí.

Sin explicarme nada, Neville enseguida me preguntó si tenía hambre. Yo asentí, y me dijo que enseguida comeríamos algo. Por el camino me preguntó mi nombre y si me gustaba el castillo. Me mantuve callado; decidí que ya había hablado lo suficiente. Cuando nos detuvimos, yo esperaba encontrar de nuevo el orfanato en la puerta que se abrió, pero solo recibí a una mujer mayor ya en pijama y con un malhumor en el rostro que se despejó completamente cuando sus ojos cansados y ojerosos dieron conmigo.

Así, los tres seguimos caminando. Ellos hablaban en susurros, aunque si lo hubieran hecho con un tono de voz normal tampoco me hubiera preocupado por su conversación.

Y, sí, esa fue la primera vez que entré en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Neville llamó mediante un chasquido de dedos a un elfo doméstico que llegó con un malhumor que también se esfumó al percatarse de mi presencia. La paciencia y el sueño pasaron a presidir en su rostro mientras me preparaba algo de cenar. Yo estaba tan cansado que creía que aquello seguía tratándose de un mal sueño, por lo que no me extrañó la presencia de esa criatura de cuento.

Neville y la señora que lo acompañaba estuvieron repasando papeles y llamando por teléfono mientras yo terminaba de cenar. La señora y el elfo acabaron marchándose hasta que me quedé solo con Neville, cuya sonrisa, a pesar de lo tarde que era, no se había apagado.

Me dijo que era un campeón y me revolvió el pelo. Después, los dos regresamos hasta la puerta. Le dije que no quería entrar, que no quería volver al orfanato. Él entonces me prometió que esta vez la puerta no conduciría a mi dormitorio, sino a uno totalmente nuevo. Yo decidí fiarme de él de nuevo, y tenía razón: cuando entramos, la habitación se había transformado en un dormitorio pequeño, acogedor, con dos camas individuales y una lámpara de mesilla.

Entonces me lo explicó todo. Nos sentamos en la cama y me contó que era un mago, y que a partir de entonces estudiaría y pasaría el curso allí, en Hogwarts, el colegio del que era director. Me dijo también que era entendible que hubiera reaccionado así y que hubiera sido tan valiente como para venir era digno de admirar.

Cuando le manifesté mi preocupación por no tener el suficiente dinero para estudiar aquí, él sonrió con dulzura y me aseguró que eso corría a su cuenta. Me prometió que él mismo se encargaría de que mañana a primera hora tuviera el mismo equipo y material que el resto de mis compañeros (¡por fin no sería el rarito del material viejo!).

Hablamos durante horas. Incluso me enseñó algo de magia. Y, por si fuera poco, hizo aparecer el sombrero y llevamos a cabo el proceso de selección allí mismo, él y yo solos. Me habló durante horas de las casas, del funcionamiento del mundo mágico, y de por qué yo no había recibido noticias de él hasta entonces. Yo alucinaba, claro.

Aquella noche durmió conmigo para que no me sintiera solo. A la mañana siguiente, tal y como había prometido, yo tenía mi uniforme y mis libros. Tenía también mi propia habitación compartida con el que ahora es mi mejor amigo en la torre de Hufflepuff. Por fin era uno más, no el-único-que.

Me olvidé del orfanato, hasta de su nombre. Aquel curso por fin fui un niño y me convertí automáticamente en el ahijado de Neville, que se encargó de que no volviera a aquel orfanato, hasta tal punto que me acogió en su casa aquel verano y los dos siguientes.

Me mira, medio sonriendo medio triste, y sé que ha concluido.

− Guau, Ashton, no tengo palabras. Siempre has sido tan alegre, tan…

Se encoge de hombros.

− Así que, respondiendo a tu pregunta, la Sala de los Menesteres es mi lugar favorito de Hogwarts. ¿Has entendido bien cómo funciona?

Pienso la respuesta.

− Entiendo que es una habitación mágica que puede tomar la forma de cualquier otra que conozca la persona que la use. Lo que no termino de comprender es por qué Neville fue capaz de entrar en la que estabas tú, si se supone que es personal…

− Eso a día de hoy no lo entendemos bien del todo ni él ni yo –responde Ashton, sonriente−. Yo siempre he concebido la Sala de Menesteres como la habitación que te da lo que necesites. Yo en ese momento necesitaba un lugar, un refugio, escapar de Hogwarts, y llegué a esa simulación del orfanato porque era el único lugar que conocía. Neville me encontró porque…necesitaba encontrar a alguien. Según él mismo, en aquella época se sentía terriblemente solo. Y ese verano los dos lo pasamos como auténticos enanos. Yo era lo que él necesitaba. Y él se convirtió en mi padrino y en mi única familia: de niño, pasé con él todos los veranos hasta que retomó la relación con Hanna. Ni él ni ella me dijeron nada, pero en cuarto, con catorce años, consideré que era el momento de empezar a valerme por mi cuenta. Aquel verano lo pasé en casa de mi amigo Paul, donde aprendí qué supone vivir en familia, y donde conseguí un trabajillo ayudando al padre de Paul en su tienda. Gracias a ese miniempleo, pude pagarme mi estancia en el caldero chorreante el verano siguiente. Así, verano a verano, buscaba empleos cuyo sueldo pudiera ayudarme a pagar mi estancia veraniega al año siguiente. Aunque Neville que, definitivamente, se estaba encargando de mí, también me ayudaba.

Me quedo unos segundos en silencio pensando en todo por lo que ha pasado Ashton. En su valentía, en su empeño por salir adelante, en cómo con catorce años, edad a la que yo me limitaba a decirles a mi familia que los detestaba, empezó a valerse por sí mismo.

− Aunque el principio de la historia sea así de triste y dramático, piensa en que mi estancia en Hogwarts fue excelente. Viví aventuras, hice amigos y aprendí un montón. Ahora me considero una persona muy feliz.

− Me has dejado sin palabras, Ashton –le confieso−. Es una historia…guau.

Él asiente, comprensivo.

− Afortunadamente, tiene final feliz. Y ya basta de dramas; aún tengo que enseñarte una cosa más.

Se levanta y me invita a seguirlo. Así lo hago, y los dos caminamos por el césped.

− Seguro que te estás preguntando qué es esto. Bueno, pues ahora estamos en el campo de Quiditch de Hogwarts.

− ¿Quidi qué?

Ashton ríe:

− Creo que durante este verano ya tenemos suficiente temario, así que ya nos centraremos en el Quiditch el que viene. Pero siempre puedo mostrarte un adelanto.

En ese momento llegamos a un pequeño cobertizo que Ashton abre a golpe de varita. Dentro está muy oscuro, pero Ashton parece manejarse bien, como si llevara visitando esa estancia durante años. Cuando me empieza a pasar objetos para que los sujete, me doy cuenta de que es más que probable que, efectivamente, Ashton conozca este lugar muy bien.

Cuando salimos, descubro que llevo en mis manos un gran y pesado cofre. Ashton, por su parte, carga al hombro con una escoba que, para ser de cobertizo, está en muy buen estado.

Sin decir nada, Ashton abre delante de mí el cofre. Dentro hay lo que parecen distintas pelotas, cada una de un tamaño diferente y ninguna de ellas parecida a las que conozco.

− Estas son las pelotas que usamos en Quiditch. Te diría la función y el nombre de cada una, pero ni te interesa ni los recordarías de aquí al año que viene. La importante es esta –coge con cuidado la más bonita de todas: dorada, como si fuera de golf, y brillante. Cuando entra en contacto con sus dedos, dos pequeñas y casi invisibles alas le salen de los extremos. Son elegantes, finísimas, como dos plumas aleteando−. Aunque ahora te parezca una preciosidad monísima, no te dejes engañar: tiene muy mala leche. Una vez la sueltas, es muy difícil atraparla. Por eso, vamos a practicar con unas que se porten mejor.

Ashton manipula el cofre y abre un pequeño cajón del que no me había percatado hasta ahora. Está lleno de pelotitas similares a la dorada, pero son evidentemente distintas: brillan mucho menos, son como imitaciones.

− Tu misión es lanzarme las pelotitas. Yo las recogeré.

− ¿Qué, ahora eres un perro?

Ashton ríe maliciosamente. Se coloca la escoba entre las piernas, como la típica bruja de cuento…Y, cuando sale volando y el viento que provoca su despegue me hace cosquillas, lo entiendo. Son escobas voladoras, cómo no.

Desde las alturas me pide que le lance las pelotitas de imitación y yo obedezco. Al principio las lanzo en la dirección en la que se encuentra, pero cuando me insta con la mirada a que se lo ponga más difícil, las lanzo en las direcciones más extrañas que se me ocurren. Él ejercita su vuelo veloz, con destreza. Las caza todas, y yo le aplaudo, sorprendida.

Cuando aterriza junto a mí, devuelve las pelotitas a su cofre y hace desaparecer este mediante un movimiento de varita, sigo sonriendo, fascinada por su vuelo. Por eso me pilla totalmente desprevenida cuando, agarrándome por detrás, consigue colocarme en la escoba, junto por delante de él.

− ¿Qué, te atreves?

Solo soy capaz de articular una risa nerviosa.

− ¿No debería ser yo la que va detrás? Como en las motos.

− Es más seguro así –asegura él−. Tú solo te ocupas de la dirección que tomamos; de la altura, despegue, aterrizaje y, sobre todo, de que no te escurras hacia delante o hacia atrás, me encargo yo. Confía en mí.

− ¿Y aguantará el peso de ambos?

− Por favor. Se trata de la Perseida 9000. ¿Despegamos?

A medio asentimiento por mi parte dejo de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies y los brazos de Ashton, más fuertes de lo que aparentan, me envuelven el estómago. Grito, pero lo cierto es que estamos rectos y la escoba no da demasiada sensación de inestabilidad. Ashon se hace oír frente a mis gritos mediante un susurro en mi cuello que me pregunta si subimos más alto. Le digo que sí.

Y mediante más síes, acabamos explorando Hogwarts desde el aire. Despacito. Subiendo y bajando. Acelerando a veces, rodeando las torres. Con un cielo lleno de estrellas fugaces sobre nosotros, con el suelo más lejos que nunca. Volando.

Y es entonces cuando siento la magia en su esencia más pura desde que llegué a Hogwarts.


End file.
